Frisky Business
by SassySamson
Summary: The monsters have built their new home since being freed and it seems like everything will settle into a sense of normalcy and peace, but of course, this wouldn't be a good story if that were true. Everyone will have their time to shine and be close with you, Frisk, as you thrive, struggle, cry a little, and have your fair share of laughs in this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, wooo mark today as the day I lost my fanfic virginity. I don't own undertale and you should probably finish the game before reading this. I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you've got some ideas for me to write in, ideas on formatting (and how to do it), and let me know if you like it. Thanks for reading, or just glancing, both are appreciated.

* * *

It hasn't quite been a year since the monsters have been free, but it has been long enough for them to build their homes, schools, librarbies, and even a new Grillby's. Asgore figured that their new little monster town should be called "New New New Home", but Toriel had another (and better) idea, "Ebottown", which was what it came to be known as.

Ebottown was at the base of Mount Ebott (surprise surprise, because the name surely didn't give it away) and it took some time for some of the monsters to adjust to the temperate climate since they were so used to how extreme the temperature was in their previous homes in Snowdin and Hotland. Eventually everything fell into its place though; the kids went to a school for monsters and humans that you helped to enstate as ambassador where Toriel was a school teacher, and you also helped the adult monsters so they were also able to get jobs alongside the local humans.

Sans had his hot dog stands in random places in Ebottown and in the nearby human city, and so did the Nice Cream guy. Since there was no more royal guard, Papyrus decided to be the security officer for the new monster and human school and since there was really no danger, he took it as the opportunity to become friends with all of the little human children and their families. Undyne opened her own successful fighting dojo and Alphys had her own lab where she worked on technology for monsters and humans such as hot fridges, upgrading phones, and machines to help speed up the process of building the new town. Mettaton had his own hotel again in Ebottown for humans from across the world who wanted to visit the monsters, and also had his own tv show which was fastly becoming popular amongst the humans. Sometimes Napstablook would be featured on the show for his music.

Asgore didn't have anything official going on other than being referred to as one of the leaders of the monsters alongside Toriel being as how they were King and Queen before. He liked to take his time and drink tea, getting to know the humans and mingle with the monsters, and gardening on his down time.

Flowey was around too, you couldn't just leave him down there all alone, knowing that he was Asriel, even if he was soulless; it hurt too much to leave him to that kind of fate. He was in a little pot that you sometimes carried around, would hang around in your room, one of your friends would baby-sit him, or he would relax in a garden somewhere (typically when you were all tired of his shenanigans). He would try to scare and threaten your friends and you, only when he was in a good mood, but no one took him seriously. Sometimes when he was alone with you, he'd become the depressed little flower that you spared and he'd beg you to reset, ask you why you spared him and why you were so kind, he just couldn't understand you. And sometimes, he was able to channel his past self as Asriel, but the times that happened was few and far between.

And then there was you. You decided to take up Toriels offer and live with her, she seemed like the best choice because you lived with a foster home before you fell underground and they didn't care about you and you didn't really want to think of that past life now that your life was turning around. You went to school like the other monster kids and humans and on your free time, you'd hang out with your friends and do whatever they were doing. Most nights you slept at Toriels, but occasionally you'd sleep over at Sans and Papyrus's, or Undyne and Alphys's, and often at Asgores. You started to sleep over at Asgores more often until you pretty much spent equal time at both houses. You started to call them "Mom" and "Dad" because that felt more natural as your little group of monster friends started to become more of a family.

Everything was perfect, if someone had told you that you had this kind of lifestyle a year ago, you wouldn't have believed a word of it. As you reflected on how everything has changed, you smiled as the soothing thoughts brought you sweet dreams as you slept.

* * *

Your nose filled with the smell of what seemed to be bacon and pancakes. Toriel had been experimenting with human cook books and you got the wonderful opportunity to try all of the concoctions she made. At least this was a good food morning, unlike when she experimented with kimchi and sardines. You started to rustle and stretch before you opened your eyes to Flowey hovering over you doing one of his creepy faces again and showing off some of his "friendliness pellets". You yelp back in surprise, but definitely not in fear.

"DIE" the pellets came shooting towards you as he laughs maniacally, but you easily dodged them, even when you were in bed. This was one of Floweys lamer attempts to scare you. "Ha ha, you're only delaying the inevitable. You're gonna die, and you'll have to reset, taking away everyone's happiness, everyones happy ending AGAIN. Just like you always do."

You got out of bed and made your way towards the door mumbling "Uh huh, sure, whatever you say."

"You should take me more seriously, I know you can't wait for all this to end again, just reset already."

You stop with your hand on the door handle "For a second there, I thought you were a grape instead of a flower."

"Huh?"

You slowly turn around and look at him in the eye "What with all this _wining_ you're doing."

You made your way downstairs in your PJ's while Flowey groaned, yelled, and threatened behind you. Seemed like he was in a good mood today.

"Good Morning my child, I made you bacon and waffles, apparently a human favorite, right?" Toriel greets you with a warm hug like she does every morning.

You nod and smile "'Morning Mom, smells good." You sit at the table and start to dig in.

"So Frisk, what do you have planned today?"

You look out the window, looks like one of those sunny but cold days, one of your favorites. "I'm gonna help Dad plant some new flowers, then Undyne is gonna train me, and tonight Papyrus wanted to show me something."

"Sounds like a busy day my child, I hope you have fun." She smiles at you with the kind of smile that could warm even Flowey's heart (if he had one).

You smile back, and sheepishly ask, "What will you be doing today Mom?"

"How sweet of you to think of me. I'll be here grading homework and reading. Have you heard of the book 'The Martian'? It's very fascinating."

You smile back and breathe a quick, short, and heavy puff through your nose, almost like a small laugh, seems like a typical Toriel day.

"Sounds like it'll be a good day today."

You smile at each other, the delicious food warming your belly and the loving atmosphere warming your soul, and you continue with your breakfast. When you finish, you go upstairs, change into one of your many striped sweaters, pat Flowey on the head telling him to have a good day while he threatens you, then go downstairs to put on a jacket. You hug and kiss Toriel goodbye, and go out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Congratulations! You've made it to chapter 2 (cue applause) I know these chapters are kinda short, sorry. But next chapter should be a long one, and you Sans lovers are probably gonna enjoy it. Also I am not very knowledgeable with plants, so please forgive me if I get some facts or plant logistics wrong in this chapter, try to suspend you reality for that part. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

You stroll along the sidewalk towards Asgore's house, which wasn't too far but definitely far enough for a decent walk (At Toriels request). You point your nose in the air, smelling the breeze, passing the coloring trees. You think about how much you've changed since falling into the underground, such as talking more often like you had during breakfast.

No one had really cared what you had to say before, so you really only spoke when you needed too. But ever since you've met the monsters, they've slowly encouraged you to talk more and-

"Hey Frisk!"

You turn around to see Kid, that little yellow monster kid that you once walked with underground with an umbrella in the rain (or whatever was making that water fall). You smile at him as he catches up to you.

"Where you off to?"

"I'm going gardening at my Dad's"

Kid looked a little confused for a second, then remembered you were referencing to Asgore. It took a little bit for everyone to get used to the idea of Toriel and Asgore being your Mom and Dad. But they did, and they were happy for your little family, even if your monster parents weren't on very friendly terms with each other.

"Gardening? That sounds boring, but have fun I guess. Mind if I walk with you?"

You shake your head and the two of you continue on your way to Asgore's. As you walk, the two of you talk about school, your friends, even Mettaton's show. He was probably one of your closest friends in school, you were very similar in that the two of you were good and bad in the same subjects, and you could also be little troublemakers, much to Toriel's dismay. But the two of you often had lunch with her to either make it up to her, or just because you wanted to.

Before long, time had passed quick as a flash, and you arrived at Asgore's home (which stood out amongst the other homes because of the giant Papyrus face shaped bush in the front).

"Enjoy the boring _plants_ , say hi to Mr. Dreemurr for me."

You nod and hug him goodbye, and since he has no arms, he nuzzles his head a little into the crook of your neck. You wave goodbye and he walks away and nods back, then runs, trips, falls, gets back up again, then continues on his way. You giggle a bit, then turn towards the house, and knock on the door.

* * *

"Oh hello little one. Ready for some gardening?"

You smile and nod at him. He takes your hand and leads you to the garden in the backyard, which mostly had golden flowers, but he did start to _branch out_ and had a small section with tulips, forget me nots, and today's newest addition, begonias.

Spending time with Asgore was always calming and no, the irony was not lost on you in that the first time you met him, you were anything but calm, at least in this timeline.

You helped him dig little holes, put seeds in, and sprinkle some water on the fresh mounds. When you got tired, he let you rest on his shoulders where you saw what it'd be like to be a tall person, it was a great view. It was also very cozy and sometimes you'd lie (*gasp*) and say you were tired when you weren't, so he'd put you there. Though you were pretty sure that he knew you were lying and did it anyway because he was just that kind of cozy and loving dad.

He asked you the normal parenty questions; How's school? How are you friends? What have you been up to? How are your grades? Etc. Of course, he asked about Toriel too.

Their relationship was still a little uneasy and Toriel was still bitter at him, but during the construction of Ebottown and the political negotiations, she had started to warm up to him, but only by a very small amount. He was grateful for even that small bit of progress.

You answered all of his questions while nuzzling his head and playing with his fuzzy ears and before you knew it, it was noon and time for you to head over to Undyne's dojo for training.

You reluctantly tell Asgore this, and he lets you down with a smile.

"Enjoy yourself, and be safe little Frisk."

You hug and kiss him goodbye, and leave to visit your friend.

* * *

"C'mon PUNK! You got this! You beat me, you can beat this!"

This was not the training you were prepared for.

Here you are, dressed in one of the most frilly princess gowns you've ever seen, holding a very large and _very_ heavy sword, and you had to go through an obstacle course complete with swinging axes, those confusing colored tiles, hot coals, slippery ice, and scariest of all; Junior Jumble puzzles.

Undyne was there cheering you on and many others in the dojo looked on with understandably confused and worried faces.

"U-Undyne, I can't even lift this sword." You try to tell her, but she just keeps cheering you on, trying to get you to become the ultimate real life anime character. This was your new training. This was Undynes goal for you. And this was concerning, you didn't know how to get out of this, you didn't really know what to do, and so you try to drag the sword towards the obstacle course.

It moves an inch until you have to drop it, your hands red from the tight grip. Undyne comes over to you and picks the sword back up as if it were as light as a dry spaghetti noodle.

"We'll try again tomorrow, you'll get it soon." She smiles a toothy smile at you and pets your head. Somehow, you doubt that you'll ever be able to do this, but you nod anyway.

"All you gotta do is this." You watch as she effortlessly goes through the obstacle course, sword in hand, and beats it as easy as a piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She was as amazing as ever.

After the obstacle debacle, Undyne decided to train you in another familiar discipline: cooking. Her dojo had facilities for not only fighting, but for cooking as well, and she had made especially sure that the building was fireproof too.

She taught you a new recipe today, applesauce. It was very simple and the process of making it was in a very stereotypical Undyne fashion. You got a bunch of apples, put them on the counter, and mashed them as hard as possible. Undyne believed that your apple-enemies tasted much better when you were violent while mashing them, and that the apple-fear added flavour to the sauce. Though, by the end of this process, you were covered in almost as much apple guts as was intended for the final product that was on the counter. She realized the mess you two made and helped you clean yourself up.

With all of Undyne's enthusiasm and strength, you'd expect her to be rough with the cleaning too. But no, she was gentle with a paper towel, wiping apple remains off your face, arms, and hair. Her "gentle big sister" mode always gave you the warm fuzzies inside.

Your training session had concluded a bit early when Alphys called Undyne, and she had to leave right away. You had no idea what the call was about but whatever it was, it made Undyne blush. _Ooh scandalous_.

And so, you decide to leave and make your way to Sans's and Payruses house a little early.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Happy long chapter guys woo. Now let's find out what happens at the skele-bros house. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Today has been a pretty pleasant and average day. Just like one of those days that wasn't particularly special, but it still made you smile. You arrived at the Skeleton Brother's house with a soft smile on your face from your day, and knock on their door. But you hesitated, for just a split second before you knock.

Since leaving the underground, you've started to have memories appear from things that never happened. You'll have daymares and nightmares that disturb you to the core. At first, you'll remember about when you spared Toriel before you left on your own adventure in the underground; one second she's hugging you, the next, you've turned her into nothing more than a small pile of dust. You dodge enough of Papyruses bone attacks to spare him, then you add him to your monster dust collection. You see Undyne _**melting**_ before your eyes, and Mettaton destroyed with just one hit. Almost every monster in the underground has been reduced to dust because of _**you**_.

You were so thirsty for strength and power that you'd do anything to get it. Killing became easier and easier until it was a thrill to drive that knife into them, to watch the horror in their eyes as the wind blew their essence away. At first, you felt a little guilty about it, you have to admit that killing Toriel made you a little misty eyed. But through-out your murderous rampage, your frown sure as hell turned upside-down. You started to smile, then giggle, then full on laugh your ass off when you saw someone scared of you.

With all of these nightmares, _**you**_ were scared of you. Sometimes thinking about it made you want to puke.

Then, there came that last corridor. The cathedral-like hallway soaked in gold was daunting every time you were there. You remember having a talk with Sans about what the true meanings of LOVE and EXP were, then going on to say how you've never gaing LOVE, but you gained love. You also remember going there multiple times to tell him silly phrases like "I'm a stupid doo doo butt" and "I'm the legendary fartmaster", then getting to see his room which only led to more questions than answers.

But then you remember many, many times of a situation completely different and very frustrating. You remember seeing Sans, staring at you with his always present smile, talking about what a beautiful day it was, that the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and how kids like you should be burning in hell. You remember his pupils disappearing, and then he attacks you with everything he's got. You turn blue again, and bones fly in from everywhere you looked, Gaster Blasters blasting at you, surrounding you. And then that blue eye, it made you shiver. He is the strongest you've ever faced before, really strong, with as much determination to stop you as you had to get stronger.

Sans was starting to scare you too.

When the pseudo-memories started to come around, you started to understand him more. How he knew about saving and resetting and that he could remember across timelines, which also helped you to understand yourself, that these memories really _were_ yours, that you really did do those things, that you were capable of those acts.

You tried your best to not think about it, to put it all in the back of your mind, and you've been doing pretty well with it, you've had practice with this sort of thing before. You were able to not really let it get to you in your daily life, except when you were with Sans.

When you were with Sans, those horrible memories resurfaced. You remembered all of your sins in those past timelines, and you were scared that Sans would judge you in this timeline for those same sins. That he secretly hated you and never wanted to be your friend in the first place because he knew of the horrors you were capable of. And you knew how he was scared too, scared of you. Scared that everything would reset again and everyone would end up back in the underground with no memory of the surface. But you didn't want to reset, and you can't help but feel a little hurt that he'd think you'd want to reset this wonderful life, but then again, you have done it before.

After a while, you started to avoid him, not enough for it to be noticeable, or at least you didn't think so. None of your friends at least noticed that you'd only ever be in the same room with Sans if someone else was there too. You talked to him less and less over time and as far as you could tell, he never really noticed what you were doing, he was just his normal everyday Sans.

But as you knock on the door, you realize that one of two things could happen.

Papyrus would be home early from meeting with some of his new human friends so the two of you, or maybe three (which was ok since, at least Papyrus would be there), would be ready for whatever it was that Papyrus wanted to show you

Papyrus would still be out for a while and Sans would answer the door and most likely invite you in to chill until Papyrus got back or just to spend time with your good friend Sansy, which could lead to an uncomfortable conversation or situation.

So you knocked on the door hoping for number 1.

A few second later you hear a bit of thumping at the door swings open.

"HELLO HUMAN! YOU'RE EARLY, PLEASE COME IN."

 _Yes, number 1_

You smile and walk pass Papyrus, glancing at Sans relaxing on the couch, then turn around to face the door.

"I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN, BUT I JUST GOT A PHONE CALL FROM ONE OF MY MANY NEW HUMAN FRIENDS WHO NEEDED MY PUZZLE-SOLVING EXPERTISE SO WE WILL HAVE TO POSTPONE THE COOL THING I WANTED TO SHOW YOU FOR TOMORROW. BUT PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME WHILE I'M GONE."

He smiles and pats your head, then runs out to drive his hot new red convertible to wherever he was going.

 _Well, so much for number 1_

"hey kiddo, why don't you come sit next me on the couch and watch some tv."

You turn around to look at him, then you slowly walk to the couch and sit next to him (since there really isn't that much room for you to sit very far from him), while you avoid eye contact.

And you notice, the TV isn't even on.

This is probably the first time you've been alone with him since you've been actively trying to avoid him, which makes the next thing he says not all that surprising.

"so, care to explain why you've been avoiding me?"

Yup, you knew this day was coming, though you weren't expecting it to happen this soon. Luckily, you've also been thinking of a few possible excuses, but they were pretty lame since you haven't had that much time to prepare them, at least pretty much anything was better than the truth though.

"I… I've been working on your christmas present. I didn't want to accidentally tell you anything." Yup, totally believable.

"wow, i feel very honored that you've been working on my christmas present almost as long as we've come up to the surface."

 _What? You've only been avoiding him for a couple months? But since you've come to the surface? That_ is _when you started to have these memories, have you been avoiding him since you've started to remember things without even realizing it? Uh oh, well so much for that excuse. Plan B it is then… oh boy._

Sans notices the confusion on your face and smirks "so, what's the real reason?"

"I….I.. um.. I have a crush on you. I didn't want you to find out.. but.. I get _bonely_ without you.." Perfect, flirty Frisk is at it again you sly dog, this will definitely work.

Sans laughs at what you presume to be your fantastic pun "ha ha, good one bukko."

But his laughter is short and dies down as fast as it had come.

"but you and i both know that's not true."

He turns to you looking serious and his pupils dimming until his eye sockets a pitch black.

"now tell me why you've been avoiding me since we've come to the surface."

You stare at him wide-eyed, remembering when he killed you countless times. When that blue eye would appear and all hell would break loose. So this is it, you hoped this particular conversation wasn't coming anytime soon, but Sans is a lot smarter than you realized. You look away and you start to tremble, you're not ready to face this yet, you don't want to lose a friend, and you don't want to face the person you could've been. You were scared, and your throat choked up and it became harder and harder to say any words.

"I...I…"

Your eyes get misty.

"I... I'm starting to remember things.."

A tear falls.

You don't look at him, still trembling, tears starting to fall, and you try to force more words out but nothing comes out but a few sobs. You didn't want him to hate you, god knows you how much you were starting to hate yourself from all of this. The overwhelming fear from the person you were at some point, from what Sans would think of you, from this whole strange situation, made your arms feel heavy and your stomach drop, it felt like there was a hole in your chest. You could feel the fear of every monster you had killed before.

You chance a quick glance at him.

His face is anything but what you're expecting.

His pupils are back and his eyes look normal. His face is a mixture of shock and concern and his everlasting smile falters. Suddenly, he takes you into his arms for a tight, warm hug (you weren't really sure how the hug was so warm, being that he had no body heat). The two of you stay like that for either a couple seconds or a couple minutes, you're not sure, but his hug comforts you until you stop trembling, and no more tears are falling. The two of you break apart and he's smiling at you again.

"take your time kid."

You look at him, and for once you start to feel just a little comforted by his presence. Then you look away, unwilling to meet his eyes as you ask the big question.

"Do.. do you hate me?"

"well, you're happy where you are, right?"

You nod your head.

"good. look, it's difficult to figure out how i feel about you."

You look down, ashamed. You didn't really feel like it was your fault that you in another timeline was so evil, and you didn't want to suffer because of them. But then again, you started out in the same conditions so you really could've gone either way. You've always had the potential of becoming that evil person.

Sans looks at you and his hand reaches your knee, he hesitates, but then ultimately decides to rest his hand on your knee in a comforting gesture.

"sometimes, i wake up thinking that you are the.. _other_ you. and the other times i wake up thinking that you're the you right here, right now. it can get confusing and mixed but frisk…"

You look at him.

"you don't have to hide things from me, ok?"

You stare at him for a while, and then nod. The two of you sit there in silence, knowing that you'll talk when you're ready.

After about a half an hour, you finally break the silence.

"Sans?"

"hmm?"

"I promise that...I won't reset again."

He looks at you like he's about to cry.

"thank you frisk."

You're glad to have that part out of the way, you didn't want him thinking that you'll still reset after all of this, though, you wouldn't be surprised if he still had some reservation with that promise; he wasn't a huge fan of promises after all.

After another, more comfortable silence, Sans scoots a little closer to you and wraps his arm around the back of your shoulders.

"you ready to share?"

You stare at your lap, and nod.

You start to tell him your confession. How since you've come up to the surface, you've been having these strange memories appear that scare you. How as you remember more, you start to understand more about what's going on; the timelines, the other you, how Sans always remembered. He had a look on his face like he knew _exactly_ what you were talking about, and you figure that he did.

You tell him all of your fears; the fears that you were capable of being that evil, the fear of the monsters you've killed, and your fear of Sans, his strength, and his hate for you. But then you realize, you were probably scared of _each other_ for versions of you from other timelines.

Sans tightens his arm around you.

"look, it'll take some time for all of this to be ok, you know that right? these memories hurt me too, but maybe if we stick together and talk about it, over time it'll get better. at least, i hope we _have_ the time for that."

You nod and lean into him. The two of you just sit there, letting everything settle in the air. There was nothing hiding from the two of you anymore, you both understood each other perfectly (well, both of your pasts were still hazy to the other person, but at least you had that too in common). Sans was still wary or you, and you were still wary of him, but at least you comforted each other and the both of you knew it would get better.

Before long, you look outside and see how dark it had become. You tell Sans that you had to leave, and that Toriel was expecting you to be home. Knowing that promises mean more to you than to him, he makes you promise to stop avoiding him, to tell him what's on your mind, and to make an effort to resolve your past sins with him. That last one felt a little unfair at first, but as you start to face this situation, they really do feel like your own sins, like _you_ , the you who freed all of the monsters, killed them all and it wasn't just a memory. It made you a little misty eyed again, but he pulled you into another hug which made it a little better to deal with.

He waves to you goodbye, and you wave back as you make your way back home through the cold night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aww snap you guys. You thought it was gonna be a happy pleasant day full of sunshine and flowers, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ooohhhh what's gonna happen after Sans and Frisk had "the talk"? Find out below folks and enjoy.

* * *

You get home exhausted from your little talk with Sans. Toriel greets you with one of her signature warm hugs, and sits you down for a nice dinner. The two of you talk about your days, and of course you leave out a few details with Sans. You don't talk very much though being a little shaken from earlier, Toriel chalk's it up to you being tired from such a busy day.

After dinner, Toriel sits on her comfy chair by the fireplace, with you on her lap as she reads to you. Your eyelids start to droop and you shuffle yourself so you're more comfortable in her embrace. The last thing you remember is being surrounded by your warm fuzzy mother as you fall softly asleep.

* * *

"Would you like some snails?"

"i always have _slime_ for snails."

You hear giggling.

"You and your puns can _escarGO_ ."

There's more giggling.

You open your eyes slowly to find yourself in your bed in your PJ's, guessing that Toriel brought you here and tucked you in when you fell asleep last night. You get up and blink your eyes a few times and check to see Flowey, who's asleep on the window sill. Or at least you think he's asleep, sometimes he'll have his head down and eyes closed like he's resting; it looks cute.

You stumble around a bit, getting your bearings after your rest, and start to head downstairs to see what all of the giggling was about.

"Good morning Frisk."

You look to see Toriel in the kitchen with a container of snails, and Sans.

It feels like a weight has been growing on your shoulders and you're filled with a mix happiness and dread, like going to school when one of your classes is having a party, but three others are having big important tests.

"'morning kiddo."

You hesitate on the stairs, but then continue towards them as if it were just a normal day.

"G'morning."

"Sans tells me you two have a busy day today."

You look at Sans who's winking at you.

 _What does he have planned?_

"Mhmm." You smile and nod at her.

Toriel and Sans had become practically best friend since they met each other in person. They often hung out sharing puns and recipes so it wasn't really that big of a surprise that he was here, what _was_ a surprise was that he had already made plans for you today.

"icy you're still in your pj's, better get dressed so you don't freeze outside."

Toriel and Sans giggle, and even you can't help but smirk as you go back and change into one of your regular striped sweaters.

You come back downstairs dressed and ready to go. Originally, you had planned to stay at home with Toriel and spend some quality time with her. The past couple of months were pretty hectic so spending a day home with her didn't happen often. You were reluctant to leave, but you knew it wouldn't be so bad.

You hug and kiss Toriel goodbye as you and Sans make your way out the door.

* * *

The two of you walk down the sidewalk and the atmosphere around you is...normal.

It's as if yesterday never happened and you were back underground talking like you usually would do. It was definitely comforting. The two of you talked for a while about a whole range of topics, school, tv, christmas, and even dogs. He was curious about how dogs were pets on the surface; it confused him, and many other monsters including, of course, the dogs.

"so they just live with you then you give them free food, a free home, everything is free for them?"

"Pretty much."

"and you almost never treat me to free food, how rude."

The two of you laugh, knowing that you always treat him to free food whenever you eat together, and that pretty much anything he eats is free. Well, maybe not free, but he never pays for it.

"so how does-"

 ** _vrooooooooooooooooooooooom_**

A red car speeds past you.

"Was that...?"

"papyrus's car.."

"But, that wasn't Papyrus, was it?"

Sans shakes his head. You pull out your phone ready to dial him when the phone beats you to the punch, Papyrus is calling. Knowing that Papyrus is probably devastated that his car had been stolen, you and Sans look at each other and prepare to comfort him and help him figure out what happened. Then, you answer.

"HELLO HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAR? HAVE YOU SEEN IT WONDERING AROUND? IT'S NOT WHERE I LEFT IT. I FEEL LIKE IT MAY GET LOST WITHOUT ME AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT IT."

 _what_

"IF YOU SEE IT AROUND, PLEASE TELL IT TO COME HOME. ALSO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER NOW FOR THAT SUPER DUPER COOL THING I WANTED TO SHOW YOU?"

You look at Sans confused, does he not realize that his car was _stolen_? Sans just chuckles at his brother's antics.

"S-sure."

"GREAT! SEE YOU SOON FRIEND!"

And the call ends.

"well, guess we better head over. c'mon."

Sans leads you over towards the direction where their house is and the two of you walk a bit faster than before, but not necessarily like a power walk because Sans is too lazy for that kind of speed.

As you walk, it's silent again until Sans asks,

"so, you never really did tell us why you were on mt. ebott when you fell down. you had to have known the stories going there after all."

You tense up. You're not all that enthusiastic about sharing your past, but you choose to take this as an opportunity to know more about Sans.

"Tit for tat."

The skeleton blushes a little.

"w-what?"

You look over at him with newfound confidence.

"I'll tell you something about me if I get to ask something about you."

He looks at you and closes his eyes.

"sure thing kid."

"And, you have to _answer_ what I ask about you."

His eyes open and he looks at you again, staring for a moment before answering,

"fine."

"Good."

You smile and keep walking. You can just see a glimmer of their house in the distance.

"are you gonna answer then?"

"Answer what?" you ask innocently.

"why you were on the mountain. you did just make me agree to answering your questions if i asked you anything."

"Sure, but I never said anything about _when_ I have to answer."

"oh so that's how you're playing it. alright."

You walk for just a few steps until you trip and fall down Kid style. You look back to see what you tripped on, it was a bone. You look back at Sans who's laughing and has a big stupid grin on his face.

"you should really be more careful."

You glare at him, then the corner of your mouth upturns to a smirk but before Sans can realize it, you move your foot on the ground until you hit Sans feet and topple him over.

"Woah there Sans, I don't want you falling for me." You give him a cheeky smile and a wink.

You both share a laugh on the ground, then help each other back up.

"Can I get back to you on that question later?" You ask him. You don't want to really answer it right now what with all of the excitement of the "super duper cool" thing he wanted to show you.

He looks at you skeptically, but sighs and smiles.

"sure."

The two of you continue on to the house where Papyrus was waiting for you outside.

"AH, THERE YOU ARE SANS. AND HELLO FRISK, I BET YOU ARE VERY EXCITED FOR WHAT I HAVE TO SHOW YOU NYEH HEH HEH."

"You bet." You smile at him.

You wonder what it is that he's so excited about to show you and his excitement is infectious too. You start to feel a little jittery and your heart pounds a little harder in anticipation. The three of you enter inside the warm house.

"HUMAN, CLOSE YOUR EYES WHILE I GO GET THE SUPER DUPER COOL THING!"

You close your eyes.

They can't tell that you've closed your eyes though, so Sans then takes it upon himself to cover your eyes with his hands.

"i got it."

"GREAT! BE BACK IN A JIFFY."

You hear him stomping up the stairs along with a few silent "nyeh heh heh's".

After a few seconds, he comes rushing down again.

"ALRIGHT, NOW OPEN!"

Sans's hands move away and you open your eyes.

In front of you is Papyrus looking the happiest he's ever been, wearing a large blue sweater with two pink horizontal stripes over his armor, similar to the one you wore when you first fell down into the underground.

"LOOK FRISK! SANS MADE IT FOR ME TO MATCH THE ONE YOU WORE WHEN WE FIRST MET. DO YOU LIKE IT?"

You start to laugh and unzip your jacket to reveal that coincidentally, you were wearing that same sweater.

"NYEH HEH HEH WE'RE TWINS! SANS TAKE A PICTURE."

He picks you up and puts you on his shoulders like how Asgore does, it's a good view from here too. The two of you smile for the picture, and Papyrus doesn't put you back down. He knows how much you like being that tall on someone's shoulders.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI?"

You nod vigorously. He then holds your legs and jumps, spins, twirls, and zig zags his way to the kitchen giving you quite the bumpy ride. The two of you laugh together and start on the spaghetti while Sans sits and relaxes on the couch. You help Papyrus by getting things from tall shelves and helping to stir around the noodles and the sauce when necessary. He doesn't put you down until you are finally done with the food and ready to eat. You get the plates of spaghetti and head over to Sans and give him a plate. Then you and Papyrus join him and sit on the couch to watch TV and eat spaghetti.

It was then that you remember about Papyrus's car, but you decide not to tell him right now since it was such a pleasant afternoon.

The three of you sit there watching TV, talking, telling jokes, and helping Papyrus with Junior Jumble puzzles (though you sometimes had to ask Sans for help because those puzzles are tough for you too).

Everything was normal, happy, and you felt at peace. Though you can't help but wonder what it was that Sans had planned for today before Papyrus called, but that can wait for another day.

Time had once again passed by quickly as it does when you're having fun and it's dark outside and you're starting to feel very tired. You decide to call Toriel to tell her that you'll be staying over with the boys.

You get off the couch and go off to the side and take out your phone.

Just as you are about to dial Toriels number, Papyrus's car crashes through the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** We had a 'happy long chapter', now here's a Happy Short Chapter! yay.

* * *

"OH CAR, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Papyrus starts to run over to his car that's half inside and half outside.

"pap, wait."

Sans calls out to him and holds his arm in front of Papyrus, stopping him.

The whole thing happened so suddenly.

You took out your phone to call Toriel, then the car came crashing through in a loud _**bang**_. The boys jumped on the couch in surprise. Then house is filled with dust and debris and you all wait for it to settle down.

The three of you, shocked, confused, and ⅓ relieved, stare at the car. Sans starts to move towards it slowly to see if he could identify whoever it was that was driving. The three of you jump back when you hear rustling, and you see Sans relax and almost roll his eyes when he gets close to the car.

"Oiii…"

You and Papyrus stare intently trying to figure out whoever it was in the car.

The door opens, and out falls Temmie.

"hOI! am tEMMIE!"

You roll your eyes and smack your palm against your forehead. You see that instead of her normal blue and yellow sweater, she's wearing a black robe.

"Temmie, w-..w-..I just have so many questions."

You try to ask her, but the whole situation is just so… _sigh._

Sans shoves his hands back into his pockets.

"what're you doing with my bros car?"

"TEM ned foR GRADuate skOOL! TEm dRiv to skOOL! TEM now LAWer!"

You and Sans look at each other, you shrug.

"SANS IT'S SO CUTE! CAN WE KEEP IT?"

You and Sans look at Papyrus very confused. He has his hands to his face, his cheeks are rosy pink, and his eyes are wide staring at Temmie.

"hOI! skele TOO CUTE! (dies)"

Papyrus runs over to Temmie and crouches by her.

"HELLO TEMMIE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO JUNIOR JUMBLE PUZZLES WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"yaYA!"

The two of them run back to the couch to solve some junior jumble puzzles. You hear soft "nyeh heh heh's" and Temmie saying "tem is LAWER, tem sMART wit da PZZLES!"

You and Sans just look at each other with the same thought.

 _what_

"uh.. hey paps, you're car is in the living room bro."

"YES SANS, LEAVE MY CAR ALONE, IT HAS OBVIOUSLY HAD A LONG DAY."

You shiver a bit from the cool breeze flowing in from the giant hole in the wall, if it can even be called a wall anymore.

"here kiddo, take my jacket."

Sans walks over to you and lends you his jacket, his _warm_ jacket. _How is a skeleton's jacket so warm?_

"well, i guess we really can't stay in our house with the wall being… nonexistent."

You nod in agreement.

"Maybe tonight the two of you could stay over with me and Toriel and get Alphys to help fix this in the morning."

"A SLEEPOVER AT THE HUMAN'S HOUSE? THAT SOUNDS GREAT!"

"yaYA!"

"well, guess it's decided. can't say i'm not _tem_ pted for some of tori's pie."

Papyrus and Temmie groan, you chuckle.

The four of you leave the house, you and Sans walking together still confused and not quite sure how to make of this. Papyrus holds Temmie and they chat away, most likely waking up the neighbors as well with their loud voices.

You take out your cell phone to call Toriel to say that you'll be having a few visitors. This time though, you look all around you to make sure that there are no cars around before you call her.

"Oh Frisk that sounds wonderful, I'll get a pie prepared. May I ask why it is you decided for a sleepover tonight?"

"Er-..I'll explain later."

"Ok, my child. See you soon."

It isn't too long until you reach the house, you can already smell some of the Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie from outside. The four of you enter the home.

"Hi Mom."

"hOI!"

"HELLO YOUR MAJESTY."

"'sup."

"Hello everyone, I made you some pie. It's in the kitchen if you would like to get some."

The boy's and Temmie scamper off to get a slice while you stay by your Mom. You give her a nice big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home my child."

You hold her hand as she leads you into the kitchen with the others.

"You can sleep on our new monster sized bed since my queen sized is too small for all of you, let alone your small little ambassador sized one. I will go find it while you enjoy some pie."

She kisses you on the forehead and goes off to find the bed. You turn towards the kitchen and grab yourself a slice of pie.

The four of you stand around eating pie while you all chat, mostly about Temmie's experience at graduate school which seems very extensive and complicated as she tells you about it. Turns out Temmie really is quite smart, not that you could tell from her speech.

Toriel comes back shortly to tell you that the bed is ready, though to be honest with yourself, you're not really paying attention to her, nor anyone really. Your eyes are half closed and you've been yawning since before Temmie came around.

Everyone starts to make their way to the bed.

"Goodnight my child, I'll leave you to your friends."

She hugs you goodnight and heads upstairs. The boys and Temmie climb onto the very large bed in the center of the living room. You're so tired that pretty much everything is a bit of a blur and before you knew it, you were sound asleep between Temmie and Sans.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright, so I'm gonna try to make the chapters a bit longer but bear with me cause it's that time of year again when school gets pretty hectic so I'll try my best. I'm glad some of you are liking it already to which I say, Thank you! It means a lot and I appreciate even a small glace at this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Nothing, there's nothing there, it's all black and dark. At least, you think it is.

Slowly, you start to become more aware of yourself and sluggishly make your way to consciousness. You're still unsure of what's going on though, _Are my eyes open? Where am I again?_

Your eyes flicker open and all you see is white, you're still confused. Without moving, you look over to the right and see even more white, but this white has shape to it. _Sans?_

Suddenly the memories come flooding back from last night and you remember coming here with the skeleton brothers and Temmie. You're lying on your stomach with the amount of motivation to move as a lazy rock. You see Sans is still sleeping, and you move your head to look over to you left to see Papyrus still sleeping as well. _Where is Temmie?_

You start to rustle a bit but then freeze when you feel a weight shifting on your back.

"...hoi...am...tem…"

You lift your head ever so slightly and look behind you to see Temmie sound asleep on your back. You would have thought it was cute if it were not for that fact that you were effectively stuck for who knows how long.

You stay still and contemplate what you should do. Should you slowly roll over so she _hopefully_ fall gently onto the bed without waking up? Should you just continue with your morning but crawl on all fours? Should you just keep waiting?

You decide to wait first and see if she is close to waking up. You could see the sun shining in from the windows so it must not be _that_ early, everyone must be relatively close to waking up right?

5 minutes pass.

10 minutes and you start to get ancy.

15 minutes and your stomach growls.

20 minutes and everyone is still sleeping.

You decide you can't take all of this waiting anymore and so you slowly roll over clockwise so you're facing Sans. Bad Move.

Temmie falls on top of Papyrus who jolts awake screaming

"GIASFCLFEBREHBER!"

Whatever that meant.

Then Temmie wakes up and adds to the nonsensical shrieking, jumps around, and falls off the bed with a loud _**thud**_ , which causes Toriel to rush downstairs asking if everything was alright.

Sans looks at you.

"good job kid."

* * *

You're all sitting at the table eating your breakfast which today, as luck would have it, were omelettes. You always loved a good omelette and so you were excited to dig in. However, as you soon came to find out, these were not your average omelettes; they were snail, hot dog, and cinnamon bunny omelettes with butterscotch ganache on top. You immediately regret taking a large big bite, and conclude that you will have to talk with Toriel again to tell her that just because you put a bunch of good things together, does not make the final product good.

After the chaotic wake-up, you were red in the face and said a soft measly "sorry.." to which everyone had laughed good-naturedly and got out of the bed. You all helped to put away the bed while Toriel made breakfast, she had also asked if you wanted to help with making breakfast to which you declined to help out your friends; a decision you were very much regretting.

"So everyone, how's breakfast?"

Toriel asks looking at all of you intently with a face full of hope and happiness. You look at Sans, Papyrus, and Temmie who all look back at you with the same slightly disgusted and guilty exprssion.

"It's… great Mom. Really good."

You say as you take another bite to prove the point, and also making you struggle not to show how much you were cringing from the food.

"That's wonderful."

She was beaming with joy which made the bad food entirely worth it.

"Oh, Papyrus, I hadn't noticed what a lovely sweater you have one."

"DO YOU LIKE IT? SANS MADE IT FOR ME TO MATCH THE HUMAN! I BET IT IS HARD TO TELL THE TWO OF US APART NOW NYEH HEH HEH."

Toriel covers her mouth and chuckles a bit. She sits at the table to join the four of you as you chat away telling her all about the events of last night.

"Oh my, I'm glad you are all alright, especially you Temmie; that was very dangerous."

"tem sry…."

"Well, it's all over now right? Alphys can patch it up no time."

You all of a sudden remember that you forgot to call her.

"Of.. course she will. s'cuse me…"

You get up to leave and take out your cell phone to call Alphys as Toriel laughs a bit at you, and continues to talk with the others at the table.

You step off to the side a few rooms away to call Alphys and wait for the phone to pick up on the other side.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Alphys, how are you?"

"Oh, hello F-Frisk. I'm good. You?"

"Same. Listen, can you help patch a hole in one of the walls in Sans and Papyrus's house?"

"Sure. What happened?"

"It's uh...well, it's a long story. You can see for yourself when you get there."

"Ok. Oh hey, would you like to come over a-and watch some anime with me and Undyne tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Great! We can watch the episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie where she kisses one of her classmates for answers to the homework for the week so she doesn't have to go to school at all then she gets in trouble and kisses her teacher so he lets her off the hook but then she starts kissing all of her teachers so she gets good grades on everything without coming to school but then one of her friends has a heart to heart about how she always works hard for her grades and Mew Mew doesn't and then Mew Mew… whoops spoilers!"

"Haha ok Alphys, see you then."

"See you!"

You hang up on the phone and head back to the dining table.

"Alphys will fix up the wall shortly."

"GREAT. SINCE WE CANNOT GO HOME JUST YET, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"Of course!"

You smile at him.

"tem hef to wORK in store todays. TEm cee u soon?"

"OF COURSE LITTLE FUZZY FRIEND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HAS TIME FOR HIS MANY FRIENDS!"

"yaYA!"

Temmie gets up to leave and heads out the door, with her face trailing behind her.

"Well I hope you all have a wonderful day today. Frisk when will I see you again?"

"Tonight, I'm going to stay over with Dad tonight and I'll need to get a few things."

"Ok my child" she kisses your forehead, "I love you very much."

"Love you too, Mom."

You and Papyrus are about to head out the door when Sans comes next to you with an almost stern look on his face.

"hey bukko, i need to talk to you about something. paps you wait on ahead while i talk to frisk here."

"OKAY BROTHER, BUT DON'T KEEP THEM TOO LONG, WE HAVE A VERY COOL DAY AHEAD OF US NYEH HEH HEH."

Papyrus runs off ahead and waits outside. Sans takes you aside so it's just the two of you alone together. You gulp loudly, wondering what it is he has to say that's seems so serious.

"i was gonna talk to you about this yesterday before papyrus called. there've been a whole lot of rumors going around."

"Rumors?"

"ya, some good, some bad, some that i dunno what to make of."

"Ok, tell me the good first."

"well, good news is that i gotta new hot dog stand."

You look at him and roll your eyes, but smile a bit because that's a pretty silly reason for good news, especially for a lazy person like Sans.

"bad news... there have been reports of monsters being kidnapped by humans for experimentation."

"What?!"

"keep it down, i don't want to worry tori with this. i don't know very much about it, i don't even know if it's completely true, but i thought you should know just in case and to be careful and aware. i'll try to find out more."

"Thanks. That's almost terrifying to think of. What was the rumor that you didn't know what to make out of?"

"that there may be a monster out there, that has somehow been living on the surface since before the barrier sealed the monsters underground."

You look at him in shock.

"Is.. is that true?"

"i dunno, but i'll find out more about it. but from what i've heard, it's promising."

"How do you get all of this information?"

"heh, if you wanna know that, first you gotta answer my question from yesterday. what was it you called ? 'tit for tat'?"

"Fine, I'll tell you later ok?"

"sure thing. i gotta get going to work. have fun with my bro."

"Thanks. Have a good day, oh, here's your jacket."

"thanks. seeya."

"Bye."

You watch him leave outside in the opposite direction of where his hot dog stands were.

"READY FOR A NEATO DAY FRIEND?"

"Mhmm!"

You nod as you and Papyrus make your way down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** To be honest, I don't really have anything to put up here but I wanted to anyway, it's really late and I'm real tired, but it's like that almost tired happy high. Anyway, here's my own happy "HI!", and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

During the construction of Ebottown, everyone had their own suggestions for different things the town should have. Sans wanted Grillby's, Undyne got her dojo and Alphys her lab, Asgore wanted a little tea shop cafe, and Toriel had a school.

As for The Great Papyrus, the unparalleled spagettore, the bestest puzzle maker of Snowdin, the great skeleton with many names, titles, and many fans and friends, the most popular skeleton of all, for all of his amazing attributes, what he wanted was a pasta shop. Now, this wasn't any old normal pasta shop, oh no, this was the greatest pasta shop of all time. You thought you knew of all of the different kinds of pastas; spaghetti, linguini, penne, macaroni, ravioli, tortellini, bowtie, and those noodles that came in different little shapes. And when you first thought about what a pasta shop would look like, you imagined a small store with those kinds of pasta in boxes, bags, and in freezers.

This pasta shop was the size of a warehouse, where you could stand in one end, and you wouldn't even be able to see the other end because of how big it was. Before the monsters came to the surface, there were 350 types of pasta. Now? 7,991. Yup, you read it right. Seven thousand, nine hundred, and ninety one types of pasta. You couldn't even grasp at how monsters and humans were able to come up with this many types of pasta. You couldn't even imagine what 7,991 types of pasta even looked like!

There were a very wide variety of lengths and thicknesses, pasta in the shape of balls, decahedrons, and cubes. Pasta made of wheat, rice, beans, and more that you had no idea about (and some of it, you were better off not knowing). Pasta pies, casseroles, pizzas, tacos, smoothies, burgers, even pasta sausages. There was even pasta you could wear and munch on throughout the day. It was a pasta wonderland, and Papyrus was very proud of it.

Papyrus wasn't the store owner or even a part of the corporate chain, he came up with the idea but the only part he wanted to do with it was being a loyal customer, and having his name in the shop name. "Papyrus Pasta"

This was your first stop on your very cool day with Papyrus. When the two of you entered the store, everyone greeted Papyrus when they saw him, he was a superstar there. Every time you entered, you always had to take a moment to stare at it, slack-jawed in awe.

"NYEH HEH HEH. I'M ALWAYS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU SO THOROUGHLY DAZZLED BY MY PASTA STORE, FRISK!"

He picks you up and puts you on his shoulders.

"NOW, WE MUST GET TO THE SPAGHETTI AISLE!"

He dashes across the store, dodging left and right, running through different ailes, causing a few people to drop their pasta to which Papyrus would yell

"EXCUSE ME (HUMAN OR MONSTER), THE SPAGHETTI IS CALLING!"

every single time and continue on running. You were having the time of your life, speeding faster than you could ever run, from a height above the aisles so you could see most of the store zooming past you. You were smiling and giggling while holding onto Papyrus for your dear life.

"AH, HERE WE ARE!"

You slow down and stop at the start of the spaghetti aisle, which is the longest aisle in the store, mostly because of some of the 10 foot long spaghetti strands they sell.

"NOW, WHICH COLOR SHOULD WE GET?"

You think about it for a few seconds, and you figure out the perfect colors, the only colors it could ever be really. You tug on his sweater and give him a smile.

"BLUE AND PINK?"

You nod vigorously.

"WOWIE! WHAT AN AMAZING CHOICE!"

You giggle, Papyrus always found a way to make you laugh, even when he didn't mean to. He goes and grabs the blue spaghetti, then runs over to the pink spaghetti and collects that too. He then dashes again back to the front of the store in the same fashion as before.

After you check out, the two of you leave Papyrus Pasta, into the brisk cold air outside.

"WHERE TO NEXT? THE PARK? UNDYNE'S DOJO?"

You think for a bit. You really don't want to go to the dojo today, you were still (mentally) tired from your training session a few days ago. The park was nice, but you were trying to think of a good way to enjoy the spaghetti you had just gotten. Then it came to you.

You point to the nearby video store (because yes, they still exist and were actually quite popular with the monsters who wanted to watch the variety of human movies without wifi being necessary. You couldn't really understand it being so used to wifi, but maybe it was just a monster thing).

"AH, A MOVIE? THAT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA, IT'S AS IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAME UP WITH IT MYSELF! LET'S GO HUMAN!"

With you still on his shoulders, you jumble over to the video store. It was a small little, hidden in the corner kind of store that had a slightly musky and moldy smell, but that's what gave it character.

When you enter the store, Papyrus puts you back down since the combined height of the two of you was too tall for the store.

"LET'S SPLIT UP, IT WILL BE EASIER TO FIND THE PERFECT MOVIE THIS WAY!"

You nod and head over to the left, while Papyrus heads over to the right. You try to look for a movie that makes you think, or has some sort of investigative premise; almost like a puzzle in movie form. But then again, this was Papyrus you were talking about and he might not catch on with some of the more thought provoking movies. You're now looking at the aisle labeled "ACTION" and see some blockbuster hits that you recognize when you suddenly jolt back when Papyrus's voice shouts from across the store.

" _GASSPP_ , F-FRISK!"

You look over to him and see his eyes wide.

"FRISK COME HERE!"

You rush over to his side to see what he's so excited about.

"FRISK, I HAVE FOUND THE MOST PERFECTEST MOVIES!"

You look over to the aisle and look at the movies he was in front of. All of them were relatively old with hand drawn cover pictures;a bunch of them had cowboys, Indians, and sheriffs with dusty tumbleweeds and horses and old wooden saloons. You look at the top of the aisle to see what the label said. _Of course_

"SPAGHETTI WESTERNS"

And so, you and Papyrus leave the video store and head back to his house, while Papyrus carries as many western movies as he could hold in his arms, and occasionally you had to pick up a few that fell.

* * *

You get to the house to see that the wall had been patched up, and the car back on the driveway where it should be. Alphys did a really good job.

You and Papyrus get inside and dump all the movies onto the couch, then make your way over to the kitchen. Since coming up to the surface, Papyrus had started to get cooking lessons from Toriel as well so the edibility of his spaghetti had increased by a lot. It was now at the point where it actually tasted almost good.

And so the two of you make the blue and pink, with you on his shoulder again to reach the tall cabinants and help stir the pasta. You bounce around and laugh and joke together, spending more time playing around than actually making spaghetti.

When you finish in the kitchen, you head over to the couch and attempt to pick a movie. Eventually, through random selection, you choose The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly; a classic. You sit down together with your spaghetti and start the movie.

* * *

The movie finishes and you notice, for once, that it's quiet. Too quiet. You look over and see Papyrus sleeping across the couch; he almost looked cute. You get up and get a blanket to cover him up, you weren't sure if skeletons got cold, but it didn't hurt to tuck him in a little, it was pretty dark outside after all.

The door opens and Sans walks in.

"hey kid."

You wave and put your finger to your lips, trying to shush him to let Papyrus sleep.

"ooh sorry," he whispers, "heh here i'll take care of 'em if you wanna go. how was the day."

You give him a thumbs up.

"heh ya, my bros pretty cool."

You wave to him goodbye as you head over to Alphys and Undyne's house for some anime.

* * *

"Hey kid! You're just in time come in!"

Undyne opens the door for you and welcomes you inside. She and Alphys are wearing their lizard and fish print PJ's respectively. You see that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is all set up on the TV screen, ready to play for you.

"Oh hey Frisk, c-come sit down."

You plop down on the cozy couch, which is much more cozier than Sans and Papyrus's, and sit next to Alphys as Undyne joins you sitting on your other side.

The show starts and the three of you talk together, starting with small things like how the day was, how school is going, and catching up on any town gossip, but soon it snowballs into heated debates on Mew Mew and her questionable choices, or not so questionable choices; it really depended on where you were sitting, figuratively and literally.

After a couple episodes, you start to yawn and your eyes increase in heaviness; you decide that it's time to head over to Asgore's house for some tea and sleep.

And so you reluctantly say your goodbye's to Undyne and Alphys, then head out the door towards Toriel's to pick up a few things.

* * *

"Welcome home."

Toriel hugs and kisses you which makes you even sleepier because of how comforting she was. You greet her, then make your way upstairs to get your night bag, a sweater or two (you didn't need to bring many clothes since you already had a bunch at Asgore's house), and a certain little potted flower.

"Oh, hey Frisk."

Uh oh, he wasn't feeling too peachy.

"Hey Flowey, you ready to go to Asgore's house?"

"It doesn't matter."

You try to hug him as best you can in his little pot.

"Stop hugging me!"

He's getting a little mad, that's a bit better.

You head back downstairs to say goodbye to Toriel and start your walk to Asgore's.

* * *

You and Flowey talk a bit during the walk. He wasn't as depressed as earlier, but he still wasn't his usual self.

"I bet you like seeing me suffer like this, stuck in this pot while you run around making a mess, you're repulsive."

"Flowey that's not nice."

"Ya, neither are you."

"Whatever makes you happy."

There's a long pause of silence.

"So...how was uh.. your day."

 _WHAT?_

You look at Flowey in shock, he almost never asks about you or how you were.

"I hope it was horrible."

You smile, and chuckle a bit as you continue to walk.

Not too much later you arrive at Asgore's house.

"Hello Frisk, and Flowey. Would you like some tea?"

You nod as Flowey says something along the lines of "whatever."

You enter the house and quickly go into your room to drop off your stuff, then go over back to Asgore and place Flowey by a large window right next to the garden. From what you can tell, he seems content.

You go back towards the fireplace where Asgore is sitting on the floor with two cups of tea. You sit right next to him, leaning into his side as the two of you chat about the day, drinking tea, and talk about plans for tomorrow. Maybe some gardening, going to a cafe, or just a game of catch.

The mixture of comfort from the warmth of the fire, and the warmth of your Dad, quickly and softly brought you to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I dunno about you guys, but I'm really craving pasta now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, I woke up today with so many more favorites, reviews, and followers it made my morning. I'm glad you're enjoying this, I'm enjoying it as well haha. I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, this is sort of a filler for some info and setup for the next chapter. This weekend though, I'm gonna be working hard to bang out a bunch of long chapters for you guys so don't worry.

* * *

You wake up by the fireplace, which was now extinguished, tucked in like a little sausage with blankets and a pillow under your head; one of Asgore's Dad-like specialties.

You try to wriggle your way out which proves to be more difficult than you first thought and you find yourself face down 10 feet away from where you started.

"Oh ho ho, do you need some help young one?"

You try to roll over to face him but to no avail. Eventually you give up and muffle a "maybe".

Asgore then rolls you over, grabs a hold of the blanket, and in one fell swoop rips the blanket off causing you to roll around again and again like a pencil until you hit the wall, but not hard enough to hurt.

The two of you start to laugh to the point of tears. He then helps you stand up and you then go to the kitchen for some breakfast. Unlike Toriel, he wasn't as risky with his cooking and sticked to what cookbooks said or bought things that were very easy to put together.

Today for breakfast, you had toasted english muffins with strawberry jelly and half of a grapefruit. Asgore had the same thing you did, though he had almost three times the amount of it than you had.

You sit together eating peacefully by the window, enjoying the morning sunlight shining in above the trees bordering the yard. You chat between bites about nothing in particular and nothing important. There couldn't have been a more tranquil morning if you tried.

When you finish eating, the two of you clear up the table and head outside, taking Flowey with you and setting him down amongst his golden flower twins.

He started to headbutt the flowers around him so their stems started bend, all while maniacally laughing and saying his usual phrase

"HA HA, In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED!"

Going by his smile, despite how evil it looks, it seems like he's having fun. You wonder if his tendency to headbutt things had something to do with him once being a little goat, or because as a flower his head was the only thing he could really move. Maybe it was both, who knows. As for why he chose to headbutt the flowers instead of shooting friendliness pellets, the last time he used friendliness pellets in Asgore's garden got him into a lot of trouble. Asgore found a way to tape Flowey's mouth shut, and made him listen to all of the interesting facts about a variety of plants and flowers from the surface, for a week. After that incident, Flowey was especially careful not to mess with any friendliness pellets around Asgore's garden.

You, Flowey, and Alphys had a sort of unspoken agreement not to tell anyone about who Flowey really was for each of your own different reasons. Alphys was still getting used to telling the truth about her dark experiments in the past, but she definitely didn't want to tell the truth about what she did to Toriel and Asgore's son. She believed that they would hate her for deforming their son, that it was practically unforgivable for turning him into a soulless, hateful little flower. She thought they were better off thinking that he died trying to bring peace to his dead human sibling, and his dust spread across his toys.

You didn't believe that at all, you knew that Toriel and Asgore could never hate her like that, however you did agree that they may be better off thinking that Asriel was completely dead. You thought that if they knew he changed into Flowey, that they'd try to take care of him and try their hardest to get their son back, who could never really come back since Flowey couldn't feel anything. You believed that if they knew about him, it would only lead to more heartbreak.

Flowey had already tried multiple times to tell them who he was, in past timelines of course. He knew that telling them could only lead to more trouble and possibly lots of coddling which was something he couldn't feel, reciprocate, or really care for.

And so, you decide to keep your thoughts to yourself about Flowey's goat-like headbutting and go on to play a game of catch with your Dad.

After a while, you start to get tired from playing with Asgore, and the two of head inside for some tea; until to hear a knock on the door. You run over and open it to see who it is.

"Hey kid! Fluffybuns here?"

"Yup!"

"Sweet. Mind if I come in?"

You shake your head and step to the side to let Undyne inside the house.

"Hello, Undyne. Would you like to join us for tea?"

"Sure!"

The three of you sit down to enjoy a nice cup of tea and a few cookies and cracker, and talk for a while.

"So how is your dojo?"

"Great, just graduated a few students to black belt yesterday."

"That sounds wonderful Undyne."

"Oh, Frisk, Sans said he wants to talk to you."

You look at her confused and say

"Why doesn't he come here?"

"Because he doesn't want to move from his couch."

You roll your eyes, _typical lazybones._

You finish your tea, then get up to go kiss and hug Asgore goodbye, hug Undyne good bye, and leave to go see Sans.


	9. Chapter 9

You make your way down the street leisurely, enjoying the weather that the day had to offer. You walked by the small creek that stretched along the houses in the monster neighborhood, you had no idea how long it was exactly, but you knew it went by most of your friends houses.

You decide to take a small detour to stand by the creek to watch it run, when you see a little pink monster poking up from the water.

"3 gold for the ferry."

You think for a moment; you _should_ be heading over to see Sans, but you were curious as to where the little ferry monster would take you. And so, you step on his face.

* * *

"You stepped on my face, here's the 3 gold."

You step off and receive the 3 gold. You look around to see if you could identify anything around you, but you can't.

You see a house in front of you with snow on its roof, when it hasn't even snowed for many months. It has its lights on and so you decide to knock and see if they can tell you any directions.

 _knock knock knock_

"Ah, what a beautiful knock. If I wait, I may be able to hear it again."

 _Oh this house_ , you remember. You knock again in hopes that maybe this time, they will open the door.

 _knock knock knock_

Nothing.

You turn around and go back to the creek to take the little ferry monster back to where you were, but when you go to the water, he was gone. You look left and right to see if maybe he was nearby. He wasn't.

You turn around and decide to follow the houses in one direction to see if you could find something familiar to follow. And so you walk

And walk

And walk

And walk

All of the houses looked the same and it seemed like it was an almost neverending street of the same house. You get out your phone to call Sans and tell him you'll be kinda sorta really late, but you have no signal. _Great_

You continue walking down the long monotonous street until you finally see something different. It was a larger house with a small red shed next to it.

Glad to finally see something different, you run towards the house and as luck would have it, you recognize it as Sans and Papyrus's house.

However, you don't remember their house being by such a large street of strangely similar houses, it was supposed to be by a few regularly different houses, then a bunch of woods.

You reach their house out of breath, and rest for a minute with your hands on your knees allowing you some time to control your breathing. You then stand back up, and turn around to the long neighborhood you had just run from.

It was gone.

More specifically, the strange neighborhood was replaced with what was normally supposed to be there. You blink a few times and rub your eyes to make sure you weren't just seeing things.

Nope, everything looked normal as it should be. _You could've sworn…_

"hey pal, come inside. it's getting dark."

* * *

"well you look _bone_ tired."

You enter Sans and Papyrus's house after your long walk and you _were_ a bit tired; after playing with Asgore, then the long and very confusing walk over here, you're eyes couldn't help but feel a bit droopy. Maybe you were just tired and thought the neighborhood looked different and you perception was off, maybe you were getting sick; but it felt so real.

"You're right, maybe I'm running a _femur_."

"heh, good one. though _tibia_ honest, i didn't want you to c'mere for some puns for once. we can save those for to _marrow_."

"Hm?"

"sit for a bit, got a _bone_ to pick with you."

You head over to the couch and sit next to him. You wonder what it is he wants to talk to you about. Was it those rumors he told you yesterday? Especially that scary one about monsters being kidnapped. Or maybe about those monsters who have been on the surface this whole time. What could it be?

 _Ooh wait_. You realize what he most likely wants to talk to you about. _sigh_

"so, ready to answer my question? about why you first went to mount ebott?"

"I guess."

He stared at you expectantly, and so you started your story.

"My home life wasn't that great. I lived in a foster home, but I hadn't lived there for long. Throughout my life I've been passed around from home to home, getting used to people, making friends, finally settling into things, only to be moved somewhere else and start over again. I'd have foster brothers and sisters who would love me, and would hate me, but as I kept moving around, none of that really mattered. I felt unwanted, like no matter how much people liked me, I couldn't do anything to stop them from moving me, as if I was born as an unwanted mistake. So I used to have friends, but over time I stopped trying. I was alone."

You stopped to gather your thoughts. Back then, you were always sad and often cried by yourself from the overwhelming loneliness, but as you tell this story, no tears dared drop from your eyes. You've changed so much since then that you don't regard your past as sad, but almost like a necessary evil. You couldn't have freed the monsters if you were never in this situation.

Sans put his hand on your knee, and nodded at you to continue.

"It got to the point where I didn't really feel anything at all. My favorite food, ok. Bad day at school, ok. Kids at recess wanted to play with me, ok. I just didn't care. So one day, I decided that I had enough, I just wanted to feel something and so I thought about Mount Ebott. I've heard the stories about it and though I didn't really feel many emotions, I was a bit curious about it. And so I climbed up, fell down, and found myself underground with you guys."

It was silent for a while. The two of you sit solemnly letting the story settle in the air, but it was starting to get a little uncomfortable for you.

"Now I get to ask my question for you! Ok, here's my first question, you ready? Why hot dogs?"

 _Hot dogs?_

Sans was taken aback by your sudden change in energy.

"w-wait, we should talk about why-"

"Not until you answer my question first."

 _Really? Hot dogs?_

He stares at you, eyebrow bones knitted together, until he relaxes and sighs, letting out a breathy chuckle (or it sounded like one, you still weren't sure how and if the skeleton brothers could breathe, or really how anything anatomically worked with them).

"well pal, i chose to sell hotdogs because they take the least amount of effort to make. i'm surprised you needed me to answer that."

If you were going to be entirely honest with yourself, you were slightly surprised too. That _was_ your sneaking suspicion about the hot dogs, but you never quite realised it until now. Before, you were trying to think of a question quickly and that was the first to come to mind, _that_ was the best you could come up with; hot dogs. _Nice_

"Um, well, y'know, I've always wondered."

"uh huh. now lemme ask you something."

"Ok."

"so, you've had to build up a life, but then had to start over again, over and over?"

You nod slowly.

"so you know what it's like to start from the beginning, right?"

You nod even slower. _Where is he going with this?_

"so why'dya ever reset kid?"

You freeze in your seat. His pupils almost disappearing into the dark depths of his eye socket. _Uh oh, you made him mad again._

"It's...complicated. You see-"

 _BEEP BEEP_

You recognize Papyrus's car horn, he suddenly swings open the door and bursts in.

"HELLO SANS, WHY AREN'T YOU AT WORK? YOU CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND ALL DAY!"

You relax; _whew, saved by the... car horn._

"AH, THE HUMAN IS HERE AS WELL! COULDN'T RESIST THE CHARM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS I SEE!"

You beam at him and shake your head.

"OF COURSE HUMAN, I'D EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM MY BEST FRIEND! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans looked slightly irritated that your very serious conversation was interrupted, but quickly hid it from his brother.

"hey bro."

The two brothers then go on to argue, which was really Papyrus yelling at Sans and Sans just taking it, about how Sans needed to pick up his very scandalous socks. You giggle at them until your pocket begins to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"OH DARLING, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I NEED YOUR HELP, IT'S, IT'S A DISASTER!"

You suddenly forget about all of the day's strange and serious events and say farewell to the boys, then rush out to go and help Mettaton, and hope you aren't too late.

* * *

 **A/N:** OOOHH DRAMMA


	10. Chapter 10

"NOW THAT THE CALL HAS BEEN MADE, WHAT WILL OUR FABULOUS FRISK DO NEXT?"

Mettaton posed seductively with his phone as the live studio audience watched with bated breath at the large screen that showed Frisk from hidden cameras scattered across Ebottown.

"HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEY DISCOVER WHAT LAYS IN STORE AT MY VERY OWN HOUSE? WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR; DRAMA, ACTION, MY BEDROOM! WATCH NOW AS OUR HERO MAKES THEIR WAY OVER THERE THIS SECOND!"

* * *

You run as fast as you can to Mettaton's house. You're not quite sure what could be going wrong that you could help with for Mettaton that Alphys couldn't possibly help with, but he _did_ sound pretty desperate and so you run to help anyway.

You start to see the large pinkish-red sloped over building in the distance that could only be Mettaton's house, and run a bit faster. You run so fast that you don't notice the out of place circle of raked up leaves and sticks; the first step on this circle was solid, but the second one wasn't.

You drop down, though it feels like your stomach is going up into your throat. Your chest hurts and aches from the sudden unexpected fall down, only to be bounced back up into the air, higher and higher until you're higher than all of the houses around you. When you're not screaming and flailing around, you think _It's a nice view from here too_.

* * *

The audience collectively gasps and laughs.

"OOOH MY! THEY FELL FOR OUR FIRST SPECIAL TRAP! HOW WILL THEY GET OUT?"

* * *

You start to slow down as you get higher until you stop for just a moment, before you plummet down again. You shut your eyes, screaming, waiting to hit the ground.

 _This is the end_

 _This is where I die_

 _Farewell cruel world_

You prepare yourself for the impact and wait..

And wait..

And.. wait

And...wait?

You open your eyes and find yourself floating in midair above Mettaton's house. You look around and try to move but you're stuck in place, you then try to reach for something, anything within your grasp. The only thing you could touch, just barely, was Mettaton's chimney, so you try with all your might to reach and swing your arm to reach it. You brush your fingertips barely, then your fingertips land but slip, and the third try achieves success.

You hold onto the chimney and slowly pull yourself towards it until you grab ahold with your other hand. You pull yourself down the chimney brick by brick as you're still slightly floating, but upside-down. You reach the end of the chimney and try to grasp and pull yourself down the side of the house, head towards the ground and feet floating above. You pull yourself down the window, then down to the door where your floating finally ends and you fall five feet to the ground.

Now that the floating trauma was over, you look around and wonder _what the heck happened_? You had no idea what was going on. Maybe this is what Mettaton was talking about? Was he having this sort of trouble inside the house?

You stand up and turn to the door to rush in and help Mettaton, but as you reach for the door knob, blue and orange lazer's turn on and move side to side across the door.

* * *

"FRISK FOUND A WAY DOWN TO THE DOOR, BUT HOW WILL THEY EVEN OPEN IT? LET'S HOPE THEY DON'T ZAP THEIR HAND OFF, AT LEAST NOT TOO MUCH!"

The audience ooh's and ahh's and laughs.

* * *

 _Ok, this is weird, why would Mettaton have lazer's on his door?_

You watch the lazer's move back and forth as you try to time your hand reaching the knob. You think you've got the rhythm down when you quickly shoot your hand out, only to move it into a blue lazer. You feel your HP slightly lower and pull your hand back to rub the hurt spot.

You focus harder on the lazer's, watching them closely. You take a deep breath and try again, and you get it. The door swings open and as it does, you expect the lazer's to turn off.

And of course, they don't.

Now, you have to time your whole body to run through into the house. _What is even going on? This is the weirdest day._

You focus on the lazers again, taking deep breaths, then run through as fast as you can. You don't make it all the way without being scathed, your HP did drop a bit again but not to a dangerous level.

* * *

"OH MY MY MY, THEY MADE IT IN! BUT HOW WILL THEY REACT TO OUR FINAL PUZZLE DARLINGS?"

Mettaton sticks his tongue out and winks as the audience cheers.

* * *

You put your hands on your knees, panting. You were feeling a little dizzy and tired from your low HP, but Mettaton needs your help so you stand back up and call for him.

"Mettaton I'm here! What's going on?"

You look around his one room house and no one was there, and there was no answer. Everything looked normal as ever. Everything was exactly where it should be, except there was a notebook and a pen on the bed. You walk towards it and read the cover

"FOR FRISKY"

 _Noo, wait. Is this..?_

You open the notebook to the first page which says

"ESSAY TIME: TELL US YOUR SECRETS!"

 _Yup…_

"Mettaton, am I on your show again?"

You yell out to the air.

No one answers. _Of course._

You sigh and decide to play along, after all you made it this far and the audience wanted a show, so you'll give it to them.

You pick up the pen and sit on the bed dramatically and cross your legs. You then start to write your "secret" but also say what you're writing so the audience can hear.

"Mettaton, my secret is that I think your legs are hot, so hot you could even fry an egg. I dream about your legs day and night, they go on for miles and miles and-"

"OH MY DARLING, HOW FLATTERING AND COMPLETELY TRUE! BUT EVERYONE ALREADY FEELS THAT WAY ABOUT MY GORGEOUS LEGS, NICE TRY!"

You hear Mettaton's voice from some loudspeaker in the house somehow. You laugh a little as now everything makes sense since you got here. You really _were_ on Mettaton's show and he only confirmed it just now. You try to think about another juicy "secret" to write down.

"Ok, how about how I actually like a special someone."

"OHH YOU MUST TELL US, WE NEED TO KNOW WHO HAS TAKEN OUR FRISKS HEART!"

You giggle. Of course you didn't actually like anyone, well you did, you liked a lot of people but not to the degree that you were implying. You knew the audience would love their little monster ambassador to be in some sort of romantic affair.

"Well, to know that, you'll have to tune in next time I'm on the show!"

"*GASP* WELL WELL WELLY WELL WELL, YOU HEARD THEM DARLINGS! THIS IS SUCH A CLIFFHANGER I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT THE ANSWER… NEXT TIME! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A GREAT AUDIENCE! TOODLES!"

The speaker cuts out, and the lazer's on the door shut off; you're in the clear. You get your phone out to call Mettaton, he answers but only briefly and tells you that he'll meet you at his house soon then hangs up.

And so you wait for him.

* * *

"OOH MY DARLING YOU DID SUCH A WONDERFUL JOB TODAY!"

Mettaton runs to you and gives you a tight hug.

"Thanks, but can you ah.. tell me next time I'm on the show?"

You squeak out.

"BUT THAT TAKES AWAY THE DRAMA, THE ACTION. THE RATINGS GO WILD WHEN PEOPLE DON'T KNOW THAT THEY'RE ON."

You roll your eyes, but you know that what he was saying was true. After all, those were some of your favorite episodes of his show too.

"COME, LET'S GO OUT TO DINNER TOGETHER."

He wraps his arm around you and walks you out the door with him.

* * *

Mettaton takes you to the fanciest restaurant in his hotel. Its swankiness slightly intimidated you and you felt underdressed, but Mettaton didn't seem to mind.

"SO, TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR DAY; WHAT YOU LOVED, WHAT YOU HATED, I MUST KNOW."

Mettaton always wanted to know about your day whenever you were together, despite it being uneventful more often than not, so you always liked to give a little flair to make it dramatic for his sake.

But today you didn't really need that extra flair, the strange neighborhood from earlier was dramatic enough for you. And so you told him all about it, maybe he could give you some answers or reaffirm your suspicions that it was just some sort of hallucination.

"MY MY, THAT IS VERY INTERESTING. I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW THAT COULD HAPPEN. BUT IT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA FOR AN EPISODE!"

You laugh because it feels like your whole day has been an episode, even before you really were _actually_ on an episode. He told you to keep him updated about these kinds of things as well, he was interested to know more and to help if he could. Though, you were fairly certain by this point that you were probably just really tired at the time or you are coming down with something.

You and Mettaton go on to talk about his show, what he's been up to, mostly all about him and what he's been doing. But you didn't mind, he _was_ Mettaton after all, he's quite entertaining.

Your dinner with Mettaton was lovely as always, and once you finished eating he offers to take you back to Asgore's house.

* * *

When you arrive back home, he tells you goodbye with a wink and a quick hug, and tells you to not hesitate to call when something strange happens again. He _is_ quite strong and could protect you fairly well if anything should happen. And you told him that you would, _if_ it ever happened again, which you doubted.

The two of you wave at each other and part ways, Mettaton heading to his house, and you heading into the warmth of your Dad's home for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh Mettaton, you sly robot you. This chapter was actually kinda fun to type, I feel like Mettaton is my spirit animal/robot/ghost/monster. Either him or Sans, though it depends on how lazy I'm feeling that day (which, more often than not, is pretty darn lazy). Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm glad there's a whole bunch of you guys who like my stuff and I hope you continue to enjoy it, darlings! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello reader, thanks for reading as your title suggests. I think it's pretty neat that your reading this, I also think that _you're_ pretty neat for reading this too ;)

* * *

You hear the pitter and patter of rain on the roof above, a calming sound that soothed your thoughts and brought you gently awake from your sleep. The soft sunlight through the clouds shined through your window; it seemed like a cozy day today, perfect for reading a good book, or maybe catching up on your homework.

The school system you went to was different than most. It wasn't a five day a week, every week sort of schedule, it was often four to three days a week and sometimes was sporadic. The monsters were more considerate about kids happiness, such as giving kids time for special festivals, events, holidays, or even just a monster family celebration. Sometimes they would let kids have time off just to be kids, it is a precious and valued time of their life after all. But even with not going to class often, you could still get behind on homework unfortunately.

You groggily roll out of bed, literally. You contemplate going back to sleep when you fall on the floor, huddling in the blankets like a little ball. Your eyes droop and you almost drift back to sleep when you hear soft knocking at the door. You grumble and mumble and huddle deeper in your blankets. The door opens and Asgore walks in.

"Ho ho, what are you doing down there Frisk?"

You mumble again.

He laughs and crouches down next to you, pawing at the blankets so he could see your face.

You squint when the blankets move from your face and mumble

"I don wanna git up"

He laughs again and runs his paw through your hair.

"Breakfast is ready young one, it's very warm and one of your favorites."

You perk up a little, but then snuggle back down into your blankets.

"But I don wanna move."

He laughs.

"Very well."

He picks you up, along with your blankets, and carries you down to the kitchen table. It's _very_ comfortable in his arms, and you're slightly disappointed to be placed down in your seat.

The two of you giggle together about your laziness, and enjoy a nice warm breakfast of eggs, sausage, and toast by the window as the rain fell, pitter pattering on the garden.

* * *

Your homework wasn't nearly as exciting as your past few days, but it had to be done. You were in the process of learning about various sea creatures such as sharks, dolphins, whales, and manta rays; manta rays were your favorite. You have to match where certain body parts were with the pictures and write down facts about each animal like what they eat and how they live.

You thought about maybe going to see Onion-sans to see if he may help, but decided against it; you wanted homework help, not him talking on about his friends at the aquarium. He still hadn't decided whether to join them or not.

You've been sitting and doing homework for a while, so you decide to take a break, maybe have a muffin or something. You set the homework down and make your way to the kitchen where Asgore was drinking some tea and reading a book; you smiled at how similar he was with Toriel sometimes. You go to grab a muffin when Asgore stops you momentarily.

"Oh, Frisk, I have received a phone call. It seems the United Nations would like for us to go to a conference next week. They would also like all of the monsters close to you to go as well, so could you go inform them?"

You haven't been to a political conference in a month or two, they were always boring and people always yelled in circles and it seemed like no one agreed on anything. There would also be company representatives who would come and talk to you about endorsements and free things they'd offer you. Sometimes it was annoying, and sometimes they actually offered some pretty useful and neat stuff such as your Tempur-Pedic bed which was so soft and comfortable, sometimes Asgore thought that you wouldn't wake up, from its comfiness of course. With your friends there this time though, it should be more fun.

You nod.

"Thank you. How is your homework going?"

You look to the side and shrug a little, he laughs.

"Well, you must complete it, you do not want your mother to get mad again, right?"

You smile sheepishly, and the two of you laugh a bit. You then go to get your muffin while Asgore goes back to his tea and his book.

As you head back to your room, you stop by the window and see that the rain has let up; you're homework can wait.

You tell Asgore you'll be out for a bit, and decide that you might as well head outside and go tell your friends about the conference. The air was warm and humid, and the smell of petrichor fills your nose. You grab an umbrella, put on your rain boots, and make your way down the street.

* * *

First on your stop is Kid's house, the rain reminded you of him back in the underground and so he was the first on your mind. You knock on his door and wait for an answer. You hear some stumbling and a loud crash, some more stumbling and the door opens.

"Oh hey Frisk!"

"Hey Kid."

"What's up?"

You tell him about the conference and how they want monsters that are close to you to go as well.

"Oh, cool! That sounds fun."

You nod, then tell him you've got to get going to tell your other friends about it too.

"Oh, mind if I come with you? It's getting pretty boring in here."

You nod again, and the two of you walk together again under the umbrella, reminiscent of your time in the underground.

* * *

You stop by Undyne and Alphys's house next. Undyne answered the door but her face was flushed and her shirt was on backwards, she seemed to be in a hurry to get back at whatever she was doing. _weird_

You then go to Toriel's who offers for the two of you to come inside and sit down for a while, which you agree to. She gives you some tea and little snail finger-sandwich's, which you check the flavor text for that says "technically slugs, but who cares it's gross". You eat it anyway and catch Toriel up about how you've been and that you have been working on your homework, she's quite proud of you for that. You don't stay too long though, you want to go tell your friends about the conference before dark and so you make your goodbyes to Toriel and head out the door.

Next stop is Mettaton, who is excited to meet leaders from around the world because it will definitely boost his fame. He then starts posing and talking to himself about his future fans and how much they'll love him, you leave him to it as you head over to your last stop at Sans and Papyrus's house.

You get to their house, but only Sans is there. Apparently Papyrus was out being a crossing guard since one of the traffic lights was out. Sans offers for the two of you to come in and chill on the couch for a while. He doesn't really care about the conference too much, all it means is more work for him to actually make it there instead of sitting on his couch all day.

The three of you chat for a bit, then decide to watch some TV together. Not too long after you start watching, Kid starts to fall asleep and soon Sans and you are the only ones (present) there.

"hey, i need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"c'mere, i think it has something to do with the missing monsters."

This immediately grabs your attention and the two of you head off to the side.

"look at this."

You takes out his phone and shows you a slightly blurry white and green picture. You take a closer look and see that it looks like a white van on the street with some nondistinctive green logo on the side.

"It's just a white van, what does that have to do with anything?"

"look closer at the window."

And so you do. You're inches away from the screen and see a small pink blob in the window with black hands around it. Your eyes bulge and you take a step back.

"Is that..?"

"ya"

"The ferry monster? I just saw him yesterday!"

"you did? where?"

"At the creek, I wanted to see where he'd take me so I stepped on his face. Then there was this house that only wanted to hear me knock like in Snowdin, then I went back to the creek and he was gone. That was also when I found myself in some strange neighborhood."

"a strange neighborhood?"

"Ya, I was actually on my way to see you and I was in this neighborhood where all of the houses looked _exactly_ the same. It when on for miles and miles, it felt like it would never end. Then when I got to your house, it was gone. It somehow disappeared and was replaced by the usual next door neighborhood. But I think I was just really tired or something."

"frisk."

"Ya?"

"i think that might have something to do with the monsters disappearing."

"Really? You think so?"

"i'm not sure, i'll have to check into it, but it's the best lead we've got."

"Great, we're getting somewhere."

The two of you head back over to Kid, Sans seems distracted and stuck in his head. Not too long after, Kid wakes up and you decide it's time to go. You tell Sans to keep you updated with what he might find out, and you leave with Kid into the now dark street.

It doesn't take too long to head back to Kid's house to drop him off, he didn't talk very much but he did do lots of yawning. You tell him goodnight as he practically stumbles into his house and most likely onto his bed.

Making your way back to Asgore's house, you see a small white monster that almost looks like a small white turnip. You recognize him from waterfall and go say hi, though he seems distracted by the sky. You look up to see that the clouds from earlier had dissipated and the sky was clear and almost every single star was visible. You softly gasp at the beautiful view.

"So these are stars.."

You nod at him.

"I thought they would be more edible."

You chuckle, then leave him be to his stargazing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Stars are friggin' cool.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Oh gorsh, you guys are so sweet. I know I've been saying this often, but thank you for reading and liking this story. I hope you continue with that :)

* * *

"Hey Alphys, what's going on?"

"H-hey Frisk. I was wondering i-if you'd like to hang out together today?"

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"G-great. See you then."

*click*

You hang up the phone.

You put on a sweater and some pants, slide your shoes on, tell Asgore goodbye, and open the door outside.

* * *

"Hey Frisk, come in."

You greet Alphys at the door and make your way inside. The house seemed a bit more orderly than usual; blankets were neatly folded, the trash had been taken out, everything seemed to be vacuumed and dusted, and the anime dvd's were stacked in an organized pile. Someone had been busy, you guess it was Undyne; remembering how cluttered Alphys workspace had been underground, you doubt that this kind of cleaning could have been the same person that had sticky notes and bowls stacked high by their computer. You tell Alphys how clean it is.

"O-oh ya, Undyne's dojo got closed yesterday from all of the rain s-so she decided to clean."

You laughed, of course Undyne couldn't stay put for even a single day.

"So, you want to watch some a-anime?"

"Actually, I was thinking of doing something a bit different."

"Going to the garbage dump?"

"Close, the park."

She looks at you with slight surprise. It's not that she didn't like the park, it was just that there were always so many people there, people who now knew of the experiments she had done in the past. Though she was braving through telling the truth, she was still afraid to be around the people she had wronged.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I-I'm not sure."

"What are you afraid of?"

"W-well, I know that s-some of the amalgamates and their f-families like to go there. I-I don't want them to…"

"Don't want them to..?"

"...they won't like me being there."

"Of course they will. You've done more than enough to make it up to everyone."

"I'm j-just not sure h-how they'll react with me t-there."

"Do you want to role play it?"

"What?"

"Obviously, let's role play it. I'll be you and you can be lesser dog or doggo or something."

"O-ok."

You clear your throat then speak in a nasally higher pitched voice.

"Hey everyone, it's me, Alphys."

Alphys is fidgeting around, unsure what to say. You give her a patient smile and pat her shoulder until she finally speaks.

"H-hi Alphys, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with my good friend Frisk, how about you?"

"I'm here with Endogeny."

"Oh that's great. How are they doing?"

"W-well, they are fine now, if you can call it that but not really after all of those experiments you did on them and now they can't even speak and they get slime everywhere and the froth is all over the place and I honestly can't stand you after what you've done to them you heartless, no-good, piece of-"

"Alphys!"

"Wha-"

She shakes her head and pops it back up to look at you in surprise after being lost in thought.

"Alphys, they're not gonna say that."

"B-but they might and-"

"Alphys, come on, let's go to the park, you'll see."

"B-but."

You hold out your elbow for her to take a hold of.

"Trust me."

You smile at her while she looks at you, still trying to decide whether or not she wants to go, but eventually gives in and holds your elbow with her claw. The two of you then head outside and walk towards the park.

* * *

The walk to the park with Alphys was relatively quiet (for once). You chit-chatted with her about small things; new ramen-like pasta, the variety of ways humans make rice, and even the weather.

When you get to the park, you see Endogeny playing with Dogamy, Dogaressa, Lesser dog was there too but he was off by himself playing tag; it looked like he was losing. Snowdrake was also there, along with his father and his mothah.

Alphys visibly tenses, but you rub her arm to help her calm down. You take her over to a bench for you to sit together and relax, chatting on away.

"Rice cakes are pretty good, they make for a great snack."

"Mhmm."

You look at Alphys who is now quiet and staring at the amalgamate's and their families. The two of you stay silent for a while.

"They look happy."

"Y-ya."

You look at her again, her brow furrowed and it looks as if she's not sure whether to smile or to frown.

After a few minutes, the families start to take notice of your and Alphys presence there. Dogemy and Dogaressa wave at you, and you wave back but Alphys averts her eyes to the suddenly interesting dirt on the ground.

"Alphys, you should wave back."

She thinks about it for a while, then gives a small wave. You then slowly looks back up at them only to find that everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were all smiling and waving back at Alphys.

Her mouth widens to a big smile and her wave becomes more energetic. The familes start to make their way over to you.

"Hello weird puppy Frisk and Alphys. How are you?"

You give a little nudge to Alphys for her to answer.

"G-good."

"That's wonderful."

Everyone comes around and chats with Alphys, who looks like the happiest lizard girl in the world. They talk about mundane things, as if it were just another day for friends to all get together and catch up on things.

"Hey Alphys, have you seen Reaper Bird? We invited them over but we haven't heard from them for a while."

"No, I h-haven't. Sorry."

"Oh, that's ok. Maybe they're just too busy."

 _Reaper Bird is missing?_

You assume the worst; _they've been kidnapped too._

You decide to talk to Alphys about the missing monsters, she will definitely be able to help with her many cameras.

"We're going to get back to it. Alphys, would you like to join us?"

"She will in a minute, I just have to talk to her for a minute." You tell them.

The nod and head back to playing and running around.

"See, I told you they like you."

"Ya, they d-do."

She smiles one of the cutest smiles you've ever seen; no wonder Undyne loves this little lizard cutie.

"Alphys, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Monsters have been going missing, we think they are being kidnapped for some reason. I also suspect that's also the reason why they haven't been able to contact Reaper Bird recently."

"Oh, my gosh!"

You nod solemnly.

"Wait, who's we?"

"Sans and I."

She gives you a funny look that you're not sure what it's supposed to mean, but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"W-what can I do?"

"Can you use your cameras around town and see if you can find anything on this. How they kidnap, why, who they are?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. On a lighter note, let's go and play with the amalgamates."

You get up off the bench and hold your hand out for Alphys.

"Shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This chapter gives me the warm fuzzies inside, and maybe made me cry a little too.

* * *

You hear mumbling.

"Whaa..t"

More mumbling.

"Whaaat ...iss..it"

The mumbling continues.

You slowly flicker your eyes open, one at a time. You raise your body upwards, your head dangling from side to side. Your arms feel weak and shake under your weight. You notice that the sun is starting to rise, purple flutters through the window, but you're not quite conscience enough to understand that it's early in the morning.

"mmffphh."

You hear more mumbling.

"What iss it? I'mmm up." you slur out, unsure if your eyes are open or not.

"..mmphfrr...friis..Frisk."

The mumbling starts to become more distinctive to you. Your eyes shoot open, and you try to look for the source of the sound.

"Hey, Frisk."

You hear it from your nightstand. You look over and all you see is Flowey, and instead of his normal smiling face, he looks like Asriel. You were still tired and a little confused from only having woken up so you think you're just wishfully thinking. Though, you _are_ starting to understand what time it is.

"Flowey, why are you lookin' like Asriel thiss early in tha morning?"

"Frisk, Frisk it's me. It really is."

"Wha..what?"

"I'm, really feeling like myself Frisk."

You're starting to feel more awake. _Could he really…?_

"Asriel? It's really you?"

"For right now."

You're speechless, unsure whether you should smile or cry. It's been so long since Flowey has been able to channel his true self as Asriel. He had only done it twice before, you had no idea what causes it and it was sporadic, but it did last for a reliable amount of time: roughly one day.

You jump out of the bed and sloppily put on a sweater. You grab Asriel and run down by the kitchen, forgetting to change out of your sleeping shorts. You scribble a note for Asgore saying that you left early for the day, get some food from the fridge and pantry and stuff it in your pockets, then bolt out the door tightly holding onto Asriel. Your eyes stinging from your tears as you start to giggle hysterically down the street.

Whenever Asriel was himself, you always took him to a place where you could talk, relax, and reminisce away from other people. Mostly because you didn't want people knowing about Flowey being Asriel, but also because the two of you enjoyed the time together in peace.

You were running as fast as you could towards the entrance to the underground, the sun rising as you gained more distance. Even though the monsters were free to go to the surface, sometimes people would head down there if they were homesick, or just to explore. Sometimes humans liked to go down to see where the monsters used to live. You were currently heading over to a certain part of the underground, a place in waterfall that you knew Asriel may appreciate.

Your legs start to hurt and your throat feels dry and scratchy, but you don't care. You're focused on getting closer and closer to the entrance at Mount Ebott where the barrier once was. Asriel is quiet while you run, smiling as the wind hit his face and flowed between his petals.

You got to the entrance, running through the throne room, the golden corridor, New Home, the Core, Hotland, everything rushing past in a blur of color. You make it to the River Person who takes you to waterfall, when you arrive, your running starts to slow and slow until you're walking and panting. You finally make it to where you wanted to go and slump down by the wall, next to Asriel's statue that used to be where Mettaton's is now in the hotel. The umbrella was still there, and the music box still playing. You only listened to his song when this situation came about, otherwise it would immediately bring you to tears, blubbering and sobbing and crying enough tears to fill a swimming pool. Though, even now you were still a bit teary eyed.

"Frisk?"

" _pant.. pant.. pant_ … Ya?"

He giggles "Hi."

You giggle too.

"Hey Asriel, long time no see."

The two of you smile together, and you hug him tight, or as tight as you can hug a potted plant.

"I just want to say thanks, for taking care of Mom and Dad so well. I've noticed Mom is starting to get a bit nicer to Dad."

"Ya, she _did_ let him finish his sentence when he asked her if she wanted some tea with him before she shut the door in his face."

"Baby steps."

The two of you laugh again.

"Hey..Frisk? When I'm not..Me, you don't still think of me as Me, do you?

You sit in silence for a while, staring at the wall across from you.

"No...well, not really. If that were true, we'd be down here everyday. But, sometimes, knowing you're there deep down I just…"

Your eyesight becomes more foggy, and your eyes feel hot. Your eyebrows start to crease together, and your mouth forms the ugliest, wrinkly frown as your chin quivers.

"..Frisk?"

Tears start to stream down your cheek and warbled sobs escape from your mouth.

"Frisk, what's wrong?"

You let out a few cries before you can just barely manage out an answer.

"I'm..I'm just ssso happy you're.. here."

Your grip on his pot tightens, and he smiles at you which makes your crying even worse, you think that's as bad as your crying is going to get, until he rests his head on your shoulder.

The two of you stay like that for a bit, but you try to stop your quivering and sniffling when you start to remember that you're wasting the time you have with him.

You wipe your snotty nose on your right sleeve, and wipe your tears away with the other.

"So..uh..ha ha..what do you want to do today?"

Asriel smiles at you.

"Can we go to Snowdin?"

"Sure, what do you want to do there _sniffle_."

"Well, maybe we could build a snowman, or make s'mores. It's getting close to winter time on the surface right?"

You nod at him.

"That sounds like a great idea."

You slowly get up and off from the wall, and head back over to the River Person.

"So, how are you Asriel?"

"What?"

"I mean, I always know how Flowey is doing, but what about you?"

He's silent for a minute or two.

"Better now."

You smile.

"Me too."

* * *

"Can..can you even make a snowman like that?"

"Well, even though I'm a flower, I can still sort of move snow."

"Ha ha, whatever you say."

You set him down on the snow as you start to make a snowball, place it on the ground, and start rolling it around to make it bigger. As you start making your snowman, or should you say, 'snowgoat', you check over to see how Asriel was doing. He just looked like he was rubbing his face into the ground. You laughed pretty hard.

"Do you need some help there?"

You looks up at you.

"No."

You raise an eyebrow, and he looks away.

"M..maybe a little bit."

You chuckle and walk over to him, making a small snowball for him to roll around a bit.

"Thanks."

You smile and pat his head, then go back to making a Toriel snowgoat.

After maybe 15 minutes, you couldn't really tell how long you were working on it, you take a step back to admire your work..or…

It did not in any way look like Toriel. It was hard to tell the difference between her horns and her ears, her nose was nonexistent, and her shoulders lined up perfectly with the top of her head. It was the sort of snowgoat only a goat mom could love.

You look over at Asriel, who is beaming at you over his creation. What did he make? It looked to be…

a snow poff.

But this was the roundest, most perfectly shaped snow poff you have ever seen, certainly better than your snowgoat.

"Well, it seems that you are the better artist."

The two of you laugh at your creations.

"So, what to do next."

Asriel thinks for a while, then shoots you a grin so wide, it almost looks as if it was bigger than his face. It almost scared you.

"We should see if we can ride a big ice cube and see where it takes us."

"That sounds….really fun. Let's go!"

You pick up Asriel and take him over to where the Ice Wolf used to be when he was throwing ice. Being that Snowdin was always cold, there were still some ice cubes waiting and ready to be thrown into the water.

"You ready?"

Asriel smiles and nods with vigar.

You put Asriel on top of an ice cube, and start to push it until it reaches the ledge. You then jump on top, put Asriel on your lap, then try to move and jimmy the cube off of the ledge into the water.

It falls with you the two of you on it screaming on your way down, then it hits the water that splashes up and bobs the cube up and down with the two of you still on top.

The two of you laugh from your near-scarybutnonthreatening-death fall.

You make your way down the river, passing by the exit of Snowdin.

"Frisk, how's the town doing?"

"Great."

"Really? Because I heard somewhere about monsters being kidnapped."

You tense a little. You _wan_ t to tell him about it, but you didn't want to ruin such a nice day. Plus, it'd be easier to tell him when he can't feel anything.

"Oh that was just a rumor, everyone is fine."

"Oh ok, that's good."

It's silent for a while again, you start to head through Waterfall.

The two of you start to talk about small things, how well Asgore's garden is doing, how Toriel is at being both your schoolteacher and your Mom, and even talking about your friends and how they're doing. After a bit, you start to form an idea.

"Hey Asriel, do you think, as Flowey, you would want to pull some pranks on people?"

He thinks about it for a bit.

"I think.. that could be fun."

You smile.

"I just think that, if I can get Flowey to do it and enjoy it, you might enjoy it too. You know?"

"Ya."

You sit and smile together, going back to talking about daily life, and some of the possible pranks you could do together.

* * *

You are starting to get closer and closer to the Core. You grab onto Asriel, and shakily stand on top on the ice cube as it moves on the conveyor belt, heading towards another ledge.

As you get closer, you stand ready at the edge of the cube. When you're just about to fall along with the cube, you run and jump off onto the walkway in the Core.

"You good Asriel?"

He nods.

"S'mores?"

He nods again.

You make your way back to New Home, and stop towards the entrance. You can see all across the castle, all of the small towers jutting up from the ground, the courtyards down below. It was so empty, yet so full at the same time. You look up and can see shining and glimmering gemstones on the roof of the cavern.

You and Asriel decide to make a small fire here. You reach in your pockets for some food. You had the crackers and the marshmallows, but you didn't have the chocolate. What you _did_ have were some Cinnamon Bunnies, and somehow you knew that this was the better choice to use.

You toast the marshmallows for you and Asriel, and help him make and eat his s'more. You weren't sure how the eating process worked for him as a flower, but then again, you didn't know how skeletons could eat either so you let it be.

You toasted, ate, and chatted away, telling stories and jokes and having one of the best times of your life. After who knows how long, Asriel asks if the two of you could go and relax on the surface for just a while.

And so you put out the fire, and and walk with him tight in your arms; back through the golden corridor, the throne room, and the surface entrance.

You step outside to see the sky blazing red and orange.

 _Had it already been that long?_

You sit down and place Asriel next to you, and you watch the sunset together.

"It's beautiful."

You nod in agreement.

"I'll miss you Asriel, you're my best friend."

He looks at you like he's about to cry.

"I'll miss you too, you're my best friend too."

You stay silent for a while.

"Frisk?"

"Ya?"

"I still don't want you to really think of Flowey as me, but, can you be his best friend too maybe?"

You look at him in surprise, and smile.

"Of course Asriel."

"Thanks."

It's quiet again, soon the sky is turning purple, to blue, to black; the stars shining and twinkling bright above you.

"Frisk?"

"Uh huh."

"Ya'know what I miss the most?"

"What is it?"

"All those times I got to watch you die."

You shoot him a look and your heart stops.

Flowey is smiling his maniacal smile again.

Asriel is gone again.

For now at least.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to explain a few things about this. See, I feel like after Asriel absorbed everyone's souls, that there was a little "something" left inside him that randomly allowed him bursts of his old self to emerge, but not enough that he went back to his normal physical goat self. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did 3


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating chapters as often recently. Family came over for Thanksgiving and such and I wasn't able to complete a quality chapter for you. Unfortunately, as finals approach, I will be unable to post a chapter a day until around December 11th, then I can get back to business as usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

You wake up, slowly and groggily as usual, and check the clock.

11:17 a.m.

 _11:17?_

You didn't think that you were sleeping for _that_ long, it didn't even feel like you got much sleep at all. But it doesn't matter.

You get out of bed and get ready for the day, sweater and all.

You were in a bit of a hurry because you were going to meet up with Papyrus today, apparently there was an unveiling of a new pasta that supposedly _everyone_ had been waiting for.

Your morning routine goes on as usual, eating a quick breakfast with Asgore, get ready to go, then you leave but your eyes were still a bit droopy and you yawned a bit more than normal, but it's not that unusual, this happens often.

You walk at a moderately fast pace and get your phone out to call Papyrus, telling him you will be late, but not to worry because you are on your way. You lift the phone to your ear and let the phone ring, you try to slow your heavy breathing down so you don't make Papyrus deaf by breathing so loud into the microphone.

The phone keeps ringing.

And ringing.

Annnddd...ringing.

No answer.

You try again but he still doesn't answer. _Maybe he was in the middle of a conversation or something with his many friends, or maybe he was just too busy right now with the new pasta, that would make sense, right?_

You text him your message instead, and hurry up your pace a bit towards the pasta store.

After a while, your phone starts to ring, you pick it up thinking that it is Papyrus.

"Hey I'm on my wa-"

"..frisk"

"Sans?"

"frisk, you're on your way to papyrus's store?"

"Uh, ya, I'm almost there, can't wait for that new pasta."

"so you haven't heard yet."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"frisk.."

You stay silent, you can almost hear some crying and a few screams in the background.

"Sans? What's going on?"

"papyrus's store...it's.."

"What is it Sans? What's...oh"

You arrive at the edge of the shopping center, you see a small blue and white figure facing you with a hand to his ear. You both then hang up on each other. You see a white and red figure kneeling on the ground next to him, with his head down and his shoulders shaking.

You look past them, and your mouth gapes open and you can't move; your stomach drops and your arms feel as though they'll fall off.

You look at the pasta store, or whatever was left of it; smoke billowed up from where it _should_ be. The "Papyrus Pasta" sign for it was halfway across the parking lot with various letters scattered all over the place. Rubble and dust replaced the pasta, people were crowding around, making sure everyone was ok.

Papyrus's store was no more.

Without even thinking, you run towards Papyrus and Sans, ignoring everything around you and focusing only on Papyrus and how he's holding up. As you get closer, you see that they're both covered in dirt, as well as the people around you.

"Papyrus!"

"hey frisk."

"..."

Papyrus stayed silent, his eyes were wide, he was too shocked to even move. You kneel down next to him and rub his back, but he doesn't change.

"Sans, what happened?"

"we came here not too long ago, maybe 30 minutes, i dunno. we were all waiting and about to head inside for the new pasta when the building explodes outta nowhere."

"What? How?"

"like i said, we haven't been here that long. i dunno kid."

You stay there with Papyrus, rubbing his back wondering how the hell this could even happen. Who would want to blow up a _pasta_ store? Although, it _was_ a monster's pasta store.

"Hey, Papyrus, how are you doing?"

"...F-FRISK…"

He starts to move, and you help him off the ground to give him a tight warm hug.

"It'll be ok Papyrus, we'll figure out what happened."

He stays silent.

The two of you part, and you look at Sans who looks like he's thinking the same thing as you.

"Come on, let's take you home."

You hold Papyrus's hand to take him to his home and Sans follows along. He takes out his phone and calls Alphys. You vaguely pay attention to him asking her about security tapes and who knows, you just keep talking to Papyrus about fun things you could do when you got back to their house such as puzzle making. He stays quiet. Your heart sinks, he's never been this sad before, it wasn't like him at all.

You make it back to their house, and You and Sans place Papyrus onto the couch.

"we'll just be right over here pap, don't get _bonely_ without us, k?"

Papyrus slowly looks up and glares at Sans, who gives a small sad chuckle. You're glad that at least Papyrus is still up for getting a little mad at Sans silly puns. You and Sans step over to the side.

"alphys says she's gonna look through any security tapes she can salvage to see if she can find who did this. she'll also look around for anything that they left behind."

"That's good."

"ya."

He looks over at Papyrus worriedly.

"We'll help him out, he'll be ok."

"hope so."

He stares at Papyrus for a little longer.

"sucks that he's gonna have to start all over again, huh."

He looks at you, eye sockets completely black.

"We're not doing this now, Papyrus needs us."

"us?"

"Ya."

"oh i don't think-"

"Sans, Papyrus is my friend and he needs _our_ help right now, you think you can put that behind us for a little while?"

Sans glares at you, but you stand your ground.

"fine, but we're gonna talk about it sooner or later, you got some s'plaining to do."

Sans heads over to the couch to sit next to Papyrus and talk to him, as you take out your cell phone to call Toriel and Asgore about the situation and tell them that you will be staying over to make sure Papyrus is ok, despite however Sans feels about you right now. It's going to be a rough few days.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. It got pretty hectic and let's just say the 2016 saga is hitting everyone. I'll try my best to update more regularly now and I appreciate the messages I've gotten for me to keep writing so keep writing I shall. Thank you all for reading, 'ppreciate ya!

* * *

You've been staying at the skeleton brothers house for a few days, sleeping on the couch and helping Papyrus make some spaghetti, albeit the generic kind from a local grocery store. Papyrus had been getting better, he was almost back to normal though sometimes he would stare off all teary eyed when he smelt spaghetti sauce. You'd spend your days doing puzzles with him, while also making sure you and Sans didn't have a chance to be alone together. It seemed to be working well so far, and in a few more days you would be going back to Toriels home.

You rustle around on the couch before opening your eyes, and immediately sit up. You were feeling restless, it was dark outside and you didn't know what time it was exactly, but it wasn't sunrise yet. You wiggle your toes and tilt your head side to side, working out the cricks in your neck and stretch your arms out; you were in the mood for a midnight snack, maybe some chocolate.

You get up and make your way to the kitchen, only to find Sans there waiting for you.

"whatchya up to buddy?"

"Getting a snack."

You make your way to the fridge and open the door; nothing there looked like a good snack at the moment, and yes, they liked to keep _all_ of their food in the fridge.

You close the fridge door, looking disappointed, yet you could feel Sans watching you, his stare burning through your back.

"wacha doin up so late again buddy?"

 _Again?_

You spin around to face Sans and crinkle your eyebrows as much as they could crinkle.

"Again? I've been sleeping just fine throughout the night _._ "

"have you now? so those aren't bags under yer eyes then?"

You lift a hand to your cheek and could feel the thin wrinkles there.

"Well-"

"frisk"

"I don't know what you're on about being up so late apparently _again_ , but… I haven't been feeling well rested lately even though I've been sleeping some extra hours."

"is that really it?"

You nod assuredly.

Sans stares at you as if you were a crossword puzzle. You feel as though his stare will last until you become a skeleton too, but it doesn't. After he stares at you for a while, he settles back to leaning against the counter.

"you still haven't answered my question from the other day kid."

"What question?"

"whydda ever reset?"

You look down at the ground, not really sure what to answer since you yourself didn't really know the why you reset in the first place. You also were starting to get annoyed by Sans antagonism, just because you couldn't sleep didn't mean you weren't tired and it was starting to get to you.

"Look, it's complicated, I don't wanna get into this right now, alright?"

"frisk we need to settle this eventually."

"I know Sans, just not tonight okay? I'm just, too tired to deal with this."

You storm out of the kitchen and back to the couch when Sans, with a sudden motivation to not be lazy for just a second, moves quickly to block your way. At this point you were getting real sick of Sans and just wanted to rest and for him to leave you alone.

"Move Sans."

He stares at you.

You start to get impatient and think of ways to get him to get out of the way, maybe using the knife over there, maybe pushing him. Eventually, he sighs.

"fine kiddo, rest while you can. tomorrow you can explain everything alright?"

It sounded good enough to you, at least he'd stop bothering you for now.

"Fine."

He moves to the side and you get back to the couch. You cuddle up in your blankets as much as you can and try with all your might to sleep, but of course you can't. So you just wait there for either sleep or for the sun to rise, whichever came first. It was a pretty quiet night after that except for a phone ringing and the front door opening and closing, but eventually you fell asleep, though you didn't realize it until you woke up many hours later to a certain loud skeleton.

* * *

"FRISK, FRISK"

"Mmnnphhwaa"

You grumble and slowly move up from the covers, not entirely sure if you were asleep or are still asleep.

"FRISK I NEED YOUR HELP!"

You open your eyes, or at least you think you are opening your eyes, maybe you can see? Is that what's going on? The sun was shining too brightly through the windows.

"FRISK GET UP! THIS JUNIOR JUMBLE IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE, OF COURSE NOT ACTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, BUT MAYBE MIGHT BE LESS IMPOSSIBLE WITH YOU TO HELP."

You blink a few times at him then your eyes shoot open and remember that yes, you are awake, and stare at the desperate looking skeleton. You giggle like the little kid you are.

"Of course Papyrus."

He then sits by you on the couch and shows you the almost impossible Junior Jumble puzzle. The two of you laugh, solve puzzles, and talk all through the afternoon. Before you even realize it, the sun is setting and suddenly you remember something.

"Papyrus, where's Sans?"

"HE LEFT THIS MORNING TO WORK FOR ONCE, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

You left it at that, you were glad he wasn't there because the thought of talking with him filled you with dread as it had recently been doing but there was something else too. You think that maybe he talked with you last night, but you weren't sure; you couldn't remember much other than being restless and maybe you got up? Whatever, you ignored it and continued on with happy thoughts with Papyrus.

* * *

"whydda call me? did you find something?"

"Y-yes, you're going t-to want to see this."

"what is that?"

"More like who is that."

"wait, is it…?"

She nodded.

"i knew it."

"You did? Wha- how?"

"well, i suspected it but i'll find out more tonight."

"Are you going to t-tell-"

"no, let's keep an eye on them for now. i'll let ya know if we need to tell anyone else."

"O-ok."


	16. Chapter 16

After being on the couch for so long, Papyrus and yourself decided to make some dinner (which was of course, spaghetti). You're on his shoulders while he bounces around in the kitchen getting everything together when the front door opens.

"SANS? SANS IS THAT YOU?"

"hey bro."

"Hey Sans."

"need any help with dinner?"

Papyrus and you freeze, then look at each other. Did he just _offer_ to help?

"OF- OF COURSE SANS."

"sweet."

Sans went straight on to grab plates and utensils for the food while you and Papyrus just watch him. Suddenly, you were forced to hold onto Papyrus for dear life as he skipped and hopped over to Sans.

"OH SANS I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY! YOU'RE OFFERING TO HELP AND DOING YOUR JOB. . ."

Papyrus continued to celebrate Sans while you were on the ride of your life and after a while, the three of you laughed about it all and had a nice spaghetti dinner, it was starting to feel normal.

* * *

After dinner, he three of you sat on the couch and watched Mettatons show until Papyrus went to bed. Sans and you sat there for a few minutes, stewing in awkwardness. After thinking about the question for so long, you think that you finally have something of an answer.

"so kid-"

"Look Sans, I'll be honest with you. I'm not exactly sure why I ever reset. It just… felt right at the time I guess? Like I felt compelled to do it, I just, I don't know, I just needed to back then. I don't know why you're grilling me on this Sans, I'm not going to reset again."

"you sure? you don't feel 'compelled' anymore?"

"Not... anymore"

Sans sighed.

"Well, most of the time no, but when I'm really tired or in the middle of the night sometimes…"

Sans was silent and nodded his head.

"another thing, you don't ever remember nights when you wake up really late and tired?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"it has everything to do with it."

"Well, I mean, there's nothing to remember."

"so you're sure that you don't want to reset and you don't remember anything other than sleeping on nights when you're tired?"

You nod your head.

Sans sits there, then smirks and pats your knee.

"good."

He gets up and heads up the stairs.

"Wait, that's it?"

"yup."

"Really?"

"yeah kiddo. now go to sleep."

Befuddled and bewildered, you take his advice and slowly gets cozy in the blankets but it's a while before you fall asleep solely because of your slight confusion.

* * *

That night you have dreams, but the kind of dreams where you only see pictures and fleeting flashes of feelings. You toss and turn as your normally do; it feels just like a regular night, except you're seeing a little more blue than normal.

* * *

You wake up with the sun shining brightly though it was too high to shine through the windows. You groggily fell off the couch, and slowly got up and stretched. Everything looked just the same, you couldn't see the brothers anywhere nearby so you slowly head into the kitchen to get yourself breakfast or some tea.

"Oh hey Sans, 'morning."

You glance at him as you walk by then open the fridge, that's when you hear what sounds like panting.

"hey….kid."

You grab a slice of some quiche, close the door, and turn to Sans.

"Woah Sans what happened to you?"

He was leaning on the counter, panting, and his jacket was all torn up.

"heh, had a bit of a tumble."

"A tumble? A tumble gives you a scraped knee bone, not a torn up jacket. What really happened Sans?"

"tell you what, i'll let you know tomorrow maybe. right now i'm gonna take a nap."

He pushed off the counter and slowly made his way up the stairs.

"You need any help?"

"i'm good."

He chuckled and kept on moving.

He went all the way to his room and closed the door. The house as silent.

Today was the day you were going back to Toriels home, so since Papyrus was nowhere to be found and Sans was taking a sudden nap, you decided to gather your things together and make your way out the door. With Sans just confusing you at every turn, being over at Toriels would be a wonderful change of pace. Opening the door, you take one last look at Sans' door, then make your way to Toriels.

* * *

"Welcome home my child."

"Hi Mom."

Toriel picked you up and you gave her a nice big hug.

"How is Papyrus doing since the incident?"

"Much better, though I am getting a bit tired of spaghetti dinners."

The two of you laugh.

"Well don't worry, I have already made you Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for tonight."

You cuddle her tighter.

"Thanks Mom."

She kisses your forehead, then puts you down.

"Go put your things away then we can read together."

You nod and run to your room, then head back to the living room to see Toriel on her reading chair already. You hop onto her lap and she starts to read.

"72 uses for snails number 26: Gambling…"


	17. Chapter 17

"The big conference is coming up soon, are you excited?"

You nod enthusiastically and take a bite out of your cinnamon bunny.

The two of you sit to eat breakfast the next morning. After all of the craziness with the skeleton brothers recently, you have just been relaxing with Toriel.

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Nope."

"Good, because I was thinking that since you like my Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie so much, I will teach you how to bake it."

You couldn't finish your cinnamon bunny fast enough but when you did, you helped Toriel pick up the dishes and got started right away on baking.

The two of you bake though most of the afternoon when Toriels cell phone excused herself and stepped to the side while you were left watching the pie mixture heat up, though she was close enough that you could hear bits and pieces of her conversation.

"...I'm teaching them to bake….Ohoho if you continue with those jokes I'll _pie_...No no, last night was quiet, they stayed put...Alright I'll tell them...Hahaha well did you hear about the…"

When the puns started you zoned out, giggling every once and awhile while stirring the mixture. You hear the phone beep and Toriel rejoin you at your side by the stove.

"That was Sans, he wants you to stop by his home tonight. But not for too long, we need to make sure this pie turns out well."

"Okay Mom."

You honestly weren't that surprised at this point that Sans wanted to see you, in fact you were hoping for if since you wanted to find out what had happened to him that other night.

Once the pie was in the oven, Toriel sent you on your way to Sans with the promise that you would be back home not too long after it had gotten dark.

* * *

"hey kiddo, glad you could make it."

Sans opened the door for you and he was looking considerably better than the last time you saw him. You stepped inside and noticed that it was just the two of you again, Papyrus wasn't there.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Sans?"

"here let's sit down first."

He walked you over towards the couch.

"so you know how you said you don't remember anything most nights since, according to you, there's nothing to remember?"

"Yeah."

"there's something you should see."

He got up from the couch and put a tape into the tv, turned it on, then sat back down on the couch.

"look familiar?"

"Is that Papyruses shop?"

He nodded, then pressed the play button on the remote.

You watched the tape play, the angle that the camera was at faced the back end of the shop where the loading dock was. Nothing happened for a while and you were starting to wonder if it was actually just a picture when something moved. A van came into the picture, a white van with a green logo on the side. He paused the video.

"It's that van!"

You shouted and pointed at the screen. He nodded.

"yup, but we still can't figure out what that logo says yet. all we can read from it is the word 'tech' which doesn't give away much."

"Wow, so this is what you wanted to show me? I just knew the monster disappearances were related to this."

"actually, that's not all."

You looked at him, then back at the screen. He unpaused.

You watch as the van pulled up to the shop and one of its side doors opened up. You saw a few humans step out of it who ranged in sizes from big to small, tall to short, and one who was particularly small and short who seemed to be directing everything. They were all getting different kinds of equipment; ropes, trolleys, some had rags, and the small one had a box of some sort with wires poking out of it. They all seemed to be wearing black too, though the small one who was wearing something striped.

 _Wait_.

You leaned in closer to the screen and took a better look of the small human. It was hard to see with the video being taken in the dark, but it seemed that their shirt was … _green and yellow? And they had shoulder length hair with bangs too?_

Not only did your jaw drop, but your heart did too. You felt chills and a heat wave over you at the same time.

"Sans...that's…"

"you?"

"But...but.. what? I don't remember this at all!"

Sans paused the video.

"i believe you."

You peeled your eyes away from the screen just long enough to whip your head over and face him.

"You do?"

" i think i have an idea of what's going on, but you're not going to like it."


End file.
